


Pragma

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kiyoko Shimizu are Twins, Akaashi Keiji Loves Music, Akaashi Keiji as Apollo, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Artist Kuroo Tetsurou, Cupid Kozume Kenma, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, God of Love, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Iwaizumi Hajime as Poseidon, Kenma Loves Love, Kind of a Happy Ending, Kiyoko Shimizu as Artemis, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Setting, Oikawa Tooru as Zeus, Pining Kozume Kenma, Secret Relationship, Tendou Satori as Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Pragma: Love built on commitment, understanding, patience, and tolerance. A love that has aged and matured over time.Kenma is the God of Love, who is in charge of distributing love to the world with his bow and arrows. He always had everything in the Olympus, but when he meets Kuroo Tetsurou, his paradise is in danger when he falls in love with the human.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	Pragma

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for the **HQBB 2020** for a while now and I’m so excited to finally share it, I really hope you like it!! 
> 
> Thank you to [Andy](https://king--gary.tumblr.com/) for being my beta reader for this event!!  
> Go check out their Ao3 page [HERE!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycmbl/pseuds/emilycmbl)
> 
> And thank you to [MK!!](https://twitter.com/lolmeurp) for the amazing art pieces you made!!  
> 💕💕  
> 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The dark sky is raging, the clouds are trying to punish the sun with thunder and lightning covering any trance of bright and warm light. The wind has been threatening to knock everything in its path and the heavy rain just keeps falling without rest, the fury increasing with each drop of water. The lightning bolts that were falling for hours now are the only thing that is illuminating the big sky. 

  
  


Tooru must be having one of his many mood swings, Kenma thinks. Perhaps he should go and try to calm the young god since this situation is interfering directly with his work. 

  
  


But to be honest, Kenma is comfortable in his usual place, sitting relaxed, watching everything from Olympus. He doesn't want to go deal with a weeping Tooru; only silly excuses will come out of his mouth. 

  
  


The god of love has no choice but to give up on his tasks for the day. Perhaps he will go to Keiji’s to spend the day together in his palace - he is between that or taking a nap. In the end, he decides on the last option. If Keiji wants, he will go to Kenma. He takes his bow and different arrows in hand to leave his workplace, which is one of the best places to see the world of the humans. It’s always illuminated, the cold cannot reach him here, it’s surrounded by different colorful flowers and the big tree makes shade when the heat is bothering him. All of these were a gift from Keiji for Kenma to work more comfortably.

  
  


The feeling of guilt is still present in Kenma's mind, but what can he really do? He’s not going to risk shooting an arrow of love so that the wind can send it to any other place. What if it falls on someone else? Besides, everything is dark; he can’t see very well even with the infinite ray of light that Keiji gave him. The young Akiko that Kenma has been watching for a while will have to manage on her own for a moment - well until Tooru calms down.

  
  
  


"Idiot," Kenma growls at the young woman with black hair and hazel eyes, sighing so hard that Keiji laughs.

  
  


"What could you really expect from mere humans?" The young god says as both look how she shares her bed with a man who is not her one true love.

  
  


"Shut up.”

  
  


"You can still undo it, I sense that the man is not very good."

  
  


"No, let that be her punishment. Besides, I have other people to worry about." 

  
  


Keiji answers with a slight nod of his head as he stays by his side.

  
  


Once again, he refuses to feel guilty. Humans are impatient - it must be for their short life expectancy - they cannot bear to be alone for more than a small period of time, and what do they do? They go out with anyone who crosses their path. Their stupidity is even greater than the arrows of true love that he shoots. More than once they have rejected the opportunity to be with the love of their lives to continue with the person that is just in front of them. For this reason, marriages last only months, couples abandon each other when they need it the most, they break their trust, cheat, and often hurt each other. Humans are unable to love even with the help of the god of love. Well, there are exceptions of course, but Kenma no longer believes in eternal love between humans.

  
  


He continues with the next ones on the list: a woman with her best friend finally confessing her love after years of not seeing each other. Kenma smiles when he sees them holding each other. Two girls who are on the same train and share hundreds of glances. "Come on, come on," Kenma tells himself, but the girls go in separate ways anyway. A married woman who meets a younger man on her vacation. "Love is love," Kenma says as he shoots his arrows. When the vacation ends, they never see each other again. A young male model who falls in love with a boxer - the two are famous so it will be difficult to maintain their relationship. In the end, they do it, in secret, but they do it. A man who is mourning the death of his beloved after two years; the woman who is selling him the flowers is his true love. Although Kenma is moved by the story, he is also frustrated with the man. He decides to use one of his _forgetfulness_ blue arrows, but when he points at the man, he sees a little girl running approaching his side. The florist gives her a flower along with a soft smile. He can’t make the man forget the mother of his daughter, so he sets a task: in a couple of years, he will come back for them.

  
  


"Enough love in the world for one day?" Keiji asks, his voice soft and patient. He forgot that the god was next to him, watching him.

  
  


"Yes, I'm already tired."

  
  


"Hmm, I was thinking of playing a little with the lyre in the main room."

  
  


"Well, there's nothing I love more than going to a confined space with a huge crowd, especially if half of that crowd are-"

  
  


"I'm not with them right now, right?” Keiji interrupts with that sharp tone of his. “It's you I decided to spend most of my time with." 

  
  


_Time_. Time on earth is different for the gods; sometimes he finds himself wishing for Keiji to want to spend all his time with him only. Not that he's jealous of the fact that Keiji prefers to have an open relationship, it’s just that he doesn't really like crowds. "I have twice as much work today, thanks to Tooru and his episode of ‘I’m missing Hajime.’"

  
  


"In that case, I will see you tomorrow." Keiji gently kisses his hand before getting up.

  
  


"I'll be waiting," he simply replies.

  
  


He returns his gaze to the scene in front of him. A man is observing a woman who is singing in a bar. He shoots the red-tipped arrow at both of them and just a few seconds later, he feels a throbbing pain in his chest. He touches it and massages himself to relieve the anguish. The woman suffers from a broken heart. That's why she sang such a sad song, Kenma thinks to himself. It will be difficult for her to let love enter her life again. Kenma, saddened, wishes for the couple to meet again when the time is right.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


He wakes up when he feels a shadow covering the sunlight. How strange, he thinks. The only one who visits him is Keiji, and even with his eyes closed he can feel his intense light. He opens his eyes slowly only to close them again, his body begging him for a rest since he had accustomed it to his daily naps.

  
  


"Have you seen my brother?" the goddess Kiyoko asks in a serious voice. She has a bow and arrow in hand, her animals following behind her as always, and her blonde assistant is a few steps away - a nymph if he remembers correctly.

"Good morning," he says, his voice rough, wanting to go back and sleep. "No, he didn't come today, are you planning on hunting him?"

  
  


"Good morning. We were hunting together but he disappeared. I do not know if he disappeared because I was winning or because he got bored and went to play with one of his lovers," she kindly replied.

  
  


"It may be one or both. Try with Eita, he's been spending a lot of time with him lately."

  
  


"Thank you, Kenma," she answers with a soft smile before turning around.

  
  


He stretches his arms and opens his golden eyes to get used to the light. He opens and closes his fist to stretch his fingers - lately, they have been hurting him a little because he uses a lot of his strength to shoot his arrows. He approaches to see the world a little and he yawns before deciding to go to sleep in his bed instead.

  
  


His palace must be one of the smallest in the place. Compared to Keiji's, this is a birdhouse, but Kenma likes simple and does not want to attract attention like the other gods who insist so much on that aspect. His assistants receive him right away, asking if they should prepare the bathtub, he answers with a small nod of his head. He earned it, that’s why he says after spending an hour being hugged by the warm steaming water.

  
  


"Do you need help with that?" Morisuke asks him as he combs his wet hair in front of the mirror.

  
  


"I'm fine, thank you, I like to do it myself. I will eat this and then I will sleep. I worked too much today." He gives him a sign with his hand telling him that he is free for the rest of the day.

  
  


He takes a few bites of the food while combing his hair with his free hand. When he is satisfied with the result and free of knots, he looks at himself in the mirror. His hair, which at first begins with a darker color, later transforms into a beautiful blond; it’s very long, reaching up to his hips. He runs his fingers through it; it is silky and shiny. He loves his hair but ugh, sometimes it is really tiring. He is grateful for Keiji who is always willing to do new hairstyles for him, enjoying playing with his hair.

  
  


His big golden eyes observe his reflection. His cheeks have a little color, product of sleeping next to the sun - he’s already used to not being so pale as he used to be. He is wearing a white chiton, similar to the one he usually uses during the day. Taking a few bottles of his favorite essences in his hands, Kenma let the scent fill his nostrils before applying it around his neck and wrists. His reflection following his movements at perfect synchrony.

  
  


Kenma finally walks to lay down in his big bed - today was an exhausting day, maybe tomorrow he will take a day off. He definitely deserves it.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


He wakes up with delicate hands caressing his hair. Kenma knows that flash of light. He doesn't open his eyes immediately, but he makes a sound so that Keiji knows that he woke up.

  
  


"Thanks for telling on me to Kiyoko today," he says without stopping the movement of his fingers.

  
  


"That was due to your cowardice of your little competition."

  
  


"It wouldn't be the first time I did it. You know I love winning."

  
  


"I know." 

  
  


Kenma turns to see him face to face. His gunmetal blue eyes shine as much as his being. He runs his hand through his short black curls, earning a relaxed look. Keiji overflows perfection. He is taller than Kenma and even more toned; his face is serious most of the time, which makes it even better when he dedicates a smile at Kenma as he is doing right now. He is usually dressed in different colors, but he’s almost always with his chest uncovered. He wears a flower crown, which makes Kenma's heart beat faster every time he sees him. A musical instrument is always in his hand. 

  
  


"Did you come to play something for me?" He finally asks with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

  
  


“Yes, I came to play with you,” he responds before taking his mouth. His hands that were caressing his hair are now exploring his body; Kenma loves to feel his lover's delicate fingers running through each part of his being. Keiji's lips move to his neck, nibbling at the fading love marks he left the day before. With soft moans that slowly will increase in volume, Kenma gives himself completely to Keiji.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


Although he can notice the light coming through his window, he knows it’s still too early to function properly. He tries to move a little but he feels Keiji's arms hugging him, so he gets closer to his chest, seeking the warmth of his lover. If he’s careful enough he could rest a little long-

  
  


"Good morning," the young god says beside him as he embraces him tighter.

  
  


There are days when Keiji allows himself to rest and be pampered. Those are his favorite days - they get up late, the two feed each other, they read from the same book together for a while, Keiji plays relaxing songs for him and they just simply do nothing. Unfortunately, today is not one of those days.

  
  


"If you want to get up early and go to work then you are welcome to do so, just don't drag me with you," he says as the taller god tries to lift him up.

  
  


"It is late, we must make the most of the sunlight. Today will be a good day, I can feel it."

  
  


Kenma growls at him. "I'm literally standing next to the sun right now."

  
  


They walk to take a bath while holding hands. His assistants are panicking and they start running so as not to cross their path. They know that Kenma likes to wake up late, for that reason he asks them to relax during the mornings. At this moment they must run like crazy trying to cook their breakfast, tidy up his room, prepare their clothes for the day, and heat the bathroom. It must be that or because the two are walking naked around the palace.

"The Spring festival will be soon, shall we go together?" He asks Keiji as they walk to his usual spot.

  
  


"Since we met, we have gone together; why wouldn't it be the case this time?"

  
  


Kenma shrugs. "I just wanted to make sure."

  
  


"Really? Or did you expect me to decide not to go this year so we can stay home?"

  
  


Kenma should already be used to his lover's sixth sense. Since they started going to events together, he could hear the murmurs and whispers of others. Kenma is not half as beautiful as Keiji is. He is not going to even start talking about their powers; Keiji is superior in every way - everyone wants and hopes to have his attention. 

  
  


What is so special about Kenma to deserve a god like Keiji? That's what everyone says. "I just wanted to make sure," he repeats, rolling his eyes. The other responds with a smile before going, leaving the answer he didn't want to hear lingering in the air.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


A girl confesses her love to the boy she likes, he rejects her, only to be comforted by his best friend. Kenma rolls his eyes. Some humans certainly are idiots. How can she not realize that she is in love with her best friend? He shoots them both at the same time - soon the tears disappear as their mouths join together. A shy teacher who is new to school falls in love with his coworker. 

  
  


A boy who defends a girl when his friends start teasing her; he doesn't like to shoot people so young, but at least the love between children is sincere. After shooting them, he stays with them a little longer to see how their relationship progresses. They go to school together from what he can observe. The boy enters his classroom and talks for an entire hour about the beauty of the girl. Kenma can't help but smile.

  
  


"Eww, Tanaka, change that disgusting face you have," a boy with hair similar to the shape of a chicken says. He looks familiar. Kenma tries to get closer to see - black and messy hair, hazel eyes, missing a front tooth.

  
  


"Kuroo, don't bother him, I think it’s cute!”

  
  


Kuroo? Kuroo? No, the name doesn't ring any bells to him. To get out of his doubt he decides to follow the boy to his house. He walks animatedly all the way to his home until he enters and goes to his room. He does his homework immediately and when he finishes, he begins to read some comics. 

  
  


He can only think about how hungry the child must be; it’s almost six in the afternoon as far as he can see and his parents have not come to feed him. 

  
  


"Finally," he says when what he supposes is the father arrives, but the boy does not leave his room and the man does not bother to say hello either. When he hears the keys at the door, the boy stops immediately and goes down to meet his mother. The woman has messy and black hair, hazel eyes that had lost their shine, and a subdued smile. 

  
  


Shit.

  
  


Kuroo Akiko got pregnant when she was in her first year of college. Her parents forced her to marry the father of the baby, Kuroo Hachiro. Their life was not perfect, but it was good - at least for the first couple of years. Kuroo Hachiro lost his job due to an injury at work that they refused to cover and now he works on request; it is her who works both at home and outside of it. The father is strict with the son to the point of sometimes raising his hand at him, just as he does with the mother. 

  
  


He hears the boy cry at night as his parents yell at each other, he usually positions his pillows on each ear to surely block the sound. 

  
  


"Shit, shit, shit.” How did the cheerful and intelligent young Akiko end up with a man like this? He remembers the day he was observing her to look for the love of her life - she was making a painting of a sunset. It was beautiful. Now she works in a store every day doing overtime hours to pay the bills, while her husband drinks his money and mistreats them.

  
  


He feels guilty. On the day of the storm, she should have met a young gastronomy student. He should have followed her until she found the cook again and shot them right away. Now she and her son are suffering because of him. On the other hand, if Kuroo Hachiro had not come into her life, neither would have Tetsurou. The boy is creative, athletic, smart, and funny, and at just nine years old he has seen what no child should see.

  
  


“Will you use the black arrow against him?" Keiji asks after Kenma tells him.

  
  


"I was thinking that, but I don't want to influence too much on their decisions. I'll observe a little more and then I'll decide."

  
  


"Well, it's dark now. Let's go to my room." He looks up to see the god sitting cross-legged with one hand resting on his cheek.

  
  


He hadn’t realized that it was dark already due to being seated under Keiji's light. He shakes his head and tells him that he will stay a little longer - during the nights is when the man gets angrier the most.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


It’s Tetsurou's 10th birthday when he decides to take matters into his own hands. His parents are yelling at each other while the boy is hiding under the table. He doesn’t even understand why they are fighting; he got distracted for a second and they were already exchanging insults. When Hachiro pushes Akiko to the ground, Tetsurou suddenly stands up to defend her. Before the father can put a finger on them, Kenma shoots his completely black pointed arrow at the mother. This one makes the person feel the absolute opposite of love. If Akiko hates her husband, she could leave him, right? 

  
  


It is not the first time that Kenma has witnessed a similar situation; he has already lost count of how many times he has tried to use his arrows to cause hatred within people to leave their current partners and continue with the love of their life. He quickly pulls out another arrow and shoots it at the mother, this time the love one. Romantic love is not the only class of love he can control - if he reminds Akiko how much she loves her son, perhaps she will take him away from the danger of her husband.

  
  
  


It is already nighttime. Kenma feels defeated watching the scene in frustration. Akiko did absolutely nothing to get away from her husband. Her fear must be stronger than love. She says goodbye to her son with a kiss on the cheek promising that things will get better. The next day he goes to school and his mother goes to work as nothing happened. As if nothing is happening in his unbalanced home. 

  
  


Kenma will have to ask for Keiji's help to kill the human. Great, now he has to gather evidence to make a compelling case against him. Suddenly, the mother arrives much earlier than normal. She packs her and Tetsurou's clothes in a suitcase along with some valuable things that she takes to the car.

  
  


Kuroo Akiko leaves and asks her husband for a divorce that same day to go to Tokyo to live with her sister. Kenma continues to watch their lives. Akiko struggles to work and move forward and Tetsurou is happier than ever, but some nights he sleeps with his head between two pillows trying to block the nightmares. Kenma realizes that he follows their lives maybe a little too frequently, spending most of the time watching over them. 

  
  


He feels responsible for them, is what he says to himself. He also identifies a little with Tetsurou; he is a shy boy who finds it difficult to make friends. Kenma is watching him the day he joins the volleyball team and an art club, and for what he can appreciate, he has the talent of his mother.

  
  


One day they go to a coffee shop to eat something. The mother buys a coffee and Tetsurou is eating something - he doesn't know exactly what it is, but it looks delicious. The pastry chef who attends them gives a big smile to both of them; Kenma recognizes him instantly. He is the love Akiko never knew. Kenma’s smile widens. 

  
  


Love always finds a way at the end. 

  
  


The two eat at the table, the adults crossing several glances constantly. It had been more than a year since she divorced her husband; it was time for Akiko to let love enter her life again. He takes his big golden bow and chooses the red arrow. He positions, inhaling and exhaling a few times; he doesn’t want to fail. It’s not that he has bad aim, in fact, Kenma has never failed a target, but sometimes external factors influence, like a person crossing his path - which has happened way too many times before - for him to be more careful than ever. He closes an eye to mark his target, inhales, shoots, and exhales. 

  
  


Right to Riuke's heart. 

  
  


The man opens his eyes and focuses his gaze on Akiko who is reading the newspaper while Tetsurou talks to her about his volleyball practice. She must feel his piercing gaze because she lifts his head to look at him. This is the moment. 3, 2, 1…right to the heart. The woman opens her mouth as if she wants to say something, but chooses not to, focusing on listening to her son instead. The god rolls his eyes. Those humans… When will they learn?

  
  


Akiko and Tetsurou approach the counter to pay. She gives the money to his son and he happily pays for the food. Riuke accepts it with a big smile, giving Tetsurou a small piece of candy. He exchanges a few words and laughs with the woman. 

  
  


"Come on…" 

  
  


Akiko looks nervous as she wishes him a good day, then proceeds to leave the small store.

  
  


"Humans do not recognize love even if I throw it in their faces," Kenma loudly says in exasperation. He hears a shout and when he looks again he sees the man running after her to give her his number. Kenma smiles again.

  
  
  


Tetsurou is twelve years old when he and his mother move with Ruike. His new home is an apartment that is above his coffee shop. Kenma can see how happy Tetsurou is; he always sees him trying the sweets that his stepfather cooks for him, they play volleyball together in the park and he helps bake Riuke's cake the day of his wedding. The three are happy together and they even received a congratulations letter from Hachiro one day. Kenma is more than proud of his work. He gives himself the task of returning in a couple of years to see them again.

  
  


“Finally… you really took your time with that human,” Keiji says as he braids his long, adorning it with small flowers. "It reminds me of that story of the princess and her soldier."

  
  


"Yes," he replies by tilting his head to give Keiji more access to his hair. "I felt responsible for them, it was my mistake after all."

  
  


"Them? Do you also know who the boy's love will be? You shouldn’t feel any guilt, you did not force that woman to get married. She was an idiot as you said. How was she capable of living with a man who treated her in such a way? Even much worse, she was the one who exposed her son to that suffering." Keiji’s delicate fingers are still working swiftly on his hair. "Humans certainly have a bizarre version of love."

  
  


"And what do you think it is? Love… What do you think love is?" 

  
  


Kenma wonders if Keiji loves him deeply. The idea of shooting him with one of his arrows has crossed his mind before, but every hair Keiji has of kindness, he also has it of cruelty. He had never directed his fury against him, but he has witnessed his rage against others and has heard stories…they don't end very well. But is Kenma completely in love with Keiji? It wouldn't be fair to shoot him and not reciprocate the same feeling.

  
  


"You more than anyone should know it Kenma. I only know that beating and mistreating someone is not love." He says as he runs his fingers down his neck. "You look beautiful."

  
  


"Thank you. Now we match." The flowers he has in his hair are the same color as Keiji's flower crown. 

  
  


They always are.

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


Kenma felt that his eyes would leave his body from rolling them so much. Nobody pays attention to him anymore; they prefer finding love on stupid social networks. So, he decides to leave work earlier that day and go to Keiji’s instead.

  
  


The harmonic sound of the strings of the lyre can be heard from the entrance. The song that Keiji is playing is beautiful. He gets closer to listen to his song better, but his lover isn’t alone. Atsumu is next to him enjoying the melody. Kenma keeps his distance so as not to interrupt. He does not consider himself jealous, he knows the attention that Keiji receives from both women and men, and in the end, he always comes back to Kenma.

  
  


"Did you like it?" Keiji asks him when the song ends, his gunmetal blue eyes looking directly into his golden eyes.

  
  


"Yes, as always," he replies with a slight curve of his lips. Atsumu quickly turns around to look at him.

  
  


"Really? I feel like something is missing… it's not one of my best." His fingers are still in the instrument and a dissatisfied expression is decorating his face.

  
  


"It's perfect!" Atsumu exclaims before kissing him. 

  
  


Kenma looks away immediately. The truth is that he hoped to spend the day with Keiji and he knows that if he asks him, he will accept. It is one of his advantages - he knows that his lover prefers his company than the others. He was about to suggest to Keiji to spend the day (and night) together when he responds to Atsumu.

  
  


"I didn't expect less from your song."

  
  


Kenma apologizes for interrupting and he leaves the place with quick steps, a silly excuse leaving his lips about an imaginary meeting with the council. Keiji told him a long time ago that now that he knew Kenma he would be the center of all his songs; every tune he played would be dedicated to the blond. His muse, he said. 

  
  


Perhaps the gods get tired as much as humans.

  
  
  


He knows there is tension between the two of them, yet neither says anything. Keiji shows up at work almost every day and lately, he has been talking more with Kenma as he works, asking him about people's lives and offering his help constantly.

  
  


"What about him?"

  
  


"Hmm, no."

  
  


"That one?"

  
  


"No," he says, a little frustrated since he is used to working in peace and in complete silence. "When I find the love of his life, I'll let you know." Keiji stays silent for a long second before sighing heavily. "But it is difficult. Perhaps he will never find love, not the true one. Perhaps they were born at different times.”

  
  


"That is so sad," the god says. "Who is next?"

  
  


Kenma searches for the next human on his list and can’t help but giggle. "This is just the opposite."

  
  


"Oh, how so?"

  
  


"He loves two people, his best friend, and his neighbor."

  
  


"Who will you choose?" he asks, resting his head on his shoulder to see them better.

  
  


“Sometimes I can hear their hearts, I know what they want - and his heart is screaming for both of them." Kenma positions his bow and grabs three arrows to shoot them at the same time. He turns just in time to see his lover's big smile. Kenma runs his fingers over his face and Keiji kisses each of his fingers.

  
  


"Come on, I can feel a melody in me. I have a new song for you". 

  
  


"Ugh, I can't. Tomorrow is the day." The disgusted expression is painted almost instantly on his face.

  
  


"Oh? I almost forgot. You are going to have a lot of work."

  
  


Tomorrow is the worst day for Kenma… February fourteen. "The day of love," where 99% of humans choose the wrong person. Kenma always ends up working triple to repair their mistakes. He hates it. But the worst is how companies sold his face and name to convince people to buy gifts, chocolates, and flowers. No, with no doubts the worst is that he was represented as a baby in diapers with silly and small wings. 

  
  


Ugh, he really hates it.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


A boy who chooses the wrong sister, a young secretary who settles for his co-worker, an old man who refuses to accept the fact that he likes men. Kenma's hands aches. He should leave them alone, let them deal with their problems. A young girl prepares to confess her love to the wrong boy as her nervous friend encourages her.

  
  


"Idiots, they are both idiots!" If he shoots them now, he will save them the awkward episode. 

  
  


The letter and chocolates are forgotten on the floor as the young new couple kiss.

  
  


"Mika-chan, were you looking for me?" A young man asks as he enters the schoolyard.

  
  


“Just walk away, she's not for you,” Kenma says to himself, but he recognizes that ridiculous hairstyle.

  
  


Tetsurou.

  
  


"Sorry dude, she’s with me." The young man with swollen lips says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

  
  


"Okay?" Tetsurou's face is clearly confused.

  
  


"Nothing, it was nothing, sorry for wasting your time." The girl manages to say, her face still crimson red.

  
  


Tetsurou looks different, he is probably sixteen or seventeen years old. His hair is twice as messy now, but more stylish; his hazel eyes sparkle under the sun and his body looks athletic. Kenma decides to put his tasks aside and follow Tetsurou. The young man receives a varied collection of chocolates and flowers, and his backpack is full of love letters on his way home, but none of them are from Tetsurou's true love. 

  
  


Kenma is debating whether to look at his name on the list or not, but he’s still very young… true love will come in a few years for him.

  
  


The first thing the teenager does when he gets home is kissing his mother on the cheek and greet his stepfather as he quickly puts on an apron to help with the business. They all seem happy from what Kenma can see.

  
  


"Hey, Hey, hey!" A boy with big eyebrows and wild hair enters the store.

  
  


Testurou's eyes are even brighter as he greets his friend.

  
  


"Shouldn't you be on your date?" Kenma hears him say. He serves the other boy a drink that overflows with a white cream next to a chocolate cake.

  
  


"Yeah… it didn't work. She was cute, but she wasn't my type."

  
  


"That’s too bad, I'm sorry Bo." Tetsurou sits down to eat the cake together.

  
  


"Also, I felt that I bored her, you know? I talked to her a lot and _ugh,_ I never know when to stop. I knew we should have gone to the movies." He never stopped talking, even if his mouth was full with that cake.

Come on! Don't say that, Bo. I love hearing your stories."

  
  


He is a good friend, he likes to make others feel good, he is funny and a good person, he is respectful of others, his grades are outstanding and occasionally, he volunteers at an animal shelter. He plays volleyball with Bokuto Koutarou. Both of them are really good players and Kenma usually watches them play; it didn't take long for him to understand the rules. Tetsurou also likes to draw. He has seen him grab a pencil and draw without stopping when he was bored - the colors are never lacking. All of his art is very colorful and Kenma finds it beautiful.

  
  
  


"Are you going to shoot an arrow at them?" Keiji asks.

  
  


Both of them were watching Tetsurou’s date with a pretty and nice girl after he finally accepted her confession. "No, she is not his true love." The two young humans had just left the restaurant and Tetsurou was walking her to her house.

  
  


"Ah, then who?”

  
  


Kenma shrugs, "I'm just making sure if he's okay, I haven't looked who's next to his name," he says disinterestedly. "I only said it because I don't think he's interested in women.”

  
  


"He seems familiar, maybe-"

  
  


"NO!" Keiji widens his eyes, not used to hearing Kenma raising his voice. "I mean, uh, please don't see his future." 

  
  


"All right, I won't," he says with an amused smile. "I just wanted to ease your work."

  
  


"I know, thank you, but it is not necessary." He waves his hands to clear the window directed to the human world, soon Kuroo Tetsurou's face disappears next to the smoke. "Are you ready?"

  
  


They’re walking together through the woods, the two armed with their bows. Keiji loves to hunt, his greatest competition is his twin Kiyoko and then him. When she is not available Keiji goes hunting with the god of love - no one else comes close to his level, is what he always says. 

  
  


Kenma does not like hunting, not a bit. It’s too much effort and the arrows that he shoots are not to end lives. These are the moments where Kenma wishes Keiji was with someone else - surely they could be better company than him. 

  
  


A small movement ahead of him makes him stop. He can see a deer near a tree next to the lagoon. He fixes his gaze on the god next to him and he still hasn't noticed it. Kenma has better eyesight than him, but Keiji is faster; in the second he positions his bow Keiji would already be victorious with the animal in his arms.

  
  


He considers himself someone competitive, but not at the level of the sun next to him - Keiji simply wants to be the best in everything. He still remembers the poor man who challenged him to a musical competition. The idiot criticized his lover's skills and while he played a difficult melody on the flute, Keiji decided to use his best instrument, his voice. There were few times where he would sing a song with others present, but when the pair of lovers were alone, he would sing in his ear for hours. His voice is magnificent, better than the angels themselves and for that reason, it was no surprise to Kenma when they chose his beloved as the winner. Outraged after spending breath on someone insignificant Keiji decided to skin him alive and hang him under the tree where they played. He had insulted him after all.

  
  


Yet, Kenma is not afraid to beat him. When the god takes a few steps forward, he delicately positions an arrow in his bow, trying to be as sneaky as possible. He closes one eye first to mark the target and shoots after a short sigh. Keiji, who was ahead without even turning his head, grabs the arrow with his hand and he has the nerve to look at him after, his lips revealing a smirk. 

  
  


"It's not fair," he says, still pouting while Keiji carries the animal on his shoulders.

  
  


"I can continue helping you practice if you want," Keiji answers, clearly amused. 

  
  


What’s really the point of that if he never will be as good as him? But he agrees because he doesn't mind losing if that means he will see his lover’s smile.

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


It was Tetsurou's 18th birthday that day. His birthday cake was huge and looked delicious; it was a gift from his stepfather. His mom gave him an artifact to make calls (he can’t remember what it’s called - he has the name on the tip of his tongue…). Even his father called him that day. He said something about sending him money and then he asked to see him. Tetsurou refused. The man had apologized to him and the mother a time ago. Tetsurou’s mother, kind and mature as always, said that if forgiving him will make him live in peace then she would, but he shall not appear at their door ever again. The man had no choice but to obey.

  
  


Kenma added observing the human to his daily routine. He has to be honest here, the life of the human with ridiculous hair is quite interesting. His best friend Koutarou was the first one to call him, wishing him a happy birthday and saying that after his date, he would go to give him his gift. 

  
  


Date? He did not remember that Tetsurou had a date. Yesterday Kenma chose to stay in Keiji’s Palace - he was not going to miss the opportunity to spend the day together doing nothing. One day that the god of love doesn't observe and he misses all the important stuff. 

  
  


His suitor is good-looking. He has blue eyes and hair of the same color, but more vibrant, which was pretty weird. They were having lunch in an elegant restaurant and then they would go to the boy’s house. The truth is that Kenma doesn't feel a tiny bit of love towards Tetsurou from the college student. 

  
  


A heavy sigh leaves his lips. He really doesn't understand that about humans. Isn't it better to make love with someone you really love?

  
  


He does not like the intentions of the guy at all. He looks at his date with nothing but lust. When Tetsurou goes to the bathroom, he takes out his mobile device and begins to write something in it. The guy definitely has another person in mind, and knowing Tetsurou he would not be happy with that deal. 

  
  


"You idiot human, how come you don't realize his true intentions?" He yells at him when they are walking around a park. Tetsurou is running his hands through his pants, clearly nervous, and when he brushes it with the man's hand, he doesn’t grab his hand back.

  
  


Kenma can’t let Tetsurou go with that unworthy human. He has listened to him speak half of the time about love and romance, he even told Koutarou once that when he will be with someone, it would be special - his first time would be with his soulmate. He doesn't want one of his humans to suffer, so he takes a black-tipped arrow and without thinking twice he fires it directly at Tetsurou.

  
  


"Who are you talking with?" Tetsurou asks, looking over his shoulder, his tone a little irritated.

  
  


"With my aunt, why?" 

  
  


"Sure," he says, rolling his eyes after letting a tiny huff out. "It's my day, we should spend it together."

  
  


"And what do you think I'm doing? Huh? Do you think I want to be here holding hands?"

  
  


Tetsurou opens his mouth to then close it. "Whatever." He turns around, walking in the opposite direction. "Tell your aunt to spend the night with you then."

  
  


"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, it was a joke," he says, grabbing his hand. "Come on baby, don't be mad at me."

  
  


“Come on,” Kenma says to himself, “turn around, turn around.”

  
  


He looks at him for a few seconds. "I want to go home, if you want, we can see each other another day."

  
  


The other releases his hand immediately. "Let’s go to my apartment, and then I’ll drive you home."

  
  


"I prefer to go now and by myself." Tetsurou stops walking. He looks down, biting his lip, and then up again. "Look, I'm sorry-"

  
  


"Fine, do what you want, call me when you finally want to fuck." The guy, without even looking at him, walks away from Tetsurou.

  
  


Tetsurou was crying in his best friend's room while eating pizza and drinking. Of course Kenma feels bad, but it would have been worse if he had agreed to go with him.

  
  


"You were too good for him, man," Koutarou says.

  
  


He is absolutely right, Tetsurou deserves someone much better. He is smart, talented, kind, funny, and even romantic. Last year, he saved all his money to pay for a trip and visit his girlfriend who lived in another city without knowing that she already had another boyfriend. He also cried that day. No one is worthy of Tetsurou's love, Kenma sighs to himself. He wouldn't mind having him as a lover.

  
  


He looks both ways to see if anyone was close enough to hear his impure thought. Romantic relationships between gods and humans are strictly prohibited. It is punishable by death and the god would have to spend eternity in the underworld. 

  
  


Perhaps he has been watching him too much. He looks for the list to look for Tetsurou’s true love just to rush things, but he stops before he gets to his name. He really doesn't want to - Tetsurou is still young and he has a broken heart so now is not the right time. He would come back to him in a couple of years. 

  
  


Kenma can’t sleep that night - the thought of wanting something with a human came quick to his head but stayed there all day. Maybe he shouldn’t keep observing him anymore. Well, he’s going to miss him… how stupid, he says to himself. And to make matters worse, Keiji doesn’t visit him that night.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


Kenma decided to distance himself from the group of gods who were talking about how weak humans were; many of them were judgmental towards the inferior race. Maybe he likes to insult them from time to time, but Kenma really loves them. Keiji too - he did favors for some… and ruthlessly murdered others. Once, when humans negatively affected the environment and nature of the world, a furious Keiji spread a plague throughout the great countries - they had wounded his sister, after all. Millions of humans died of the disease spread by his lover, but he was never unfair to them. He was the one who brought the cure to his hands when his sister was already recovered. Keiji is someone serious, honest, and strong, rarely does he allow himself to be influenced by human activities, but he openly spreads his love for them.

  
  


"Tired of the gods already?" Koushi appears behind him.

  
  


"Only from his statements.”

  
  


He waves his hand dismissively, "let them be, they don't know anything. They are not the ones who work directly with the humans." 

  
  


The muscular guardian of the god approaches him to offer him a glass of nectar and the god next to him happily accepts it. The guardian looks at Kenma in the eye and bows. He knows exactly who the guardian is - Daichi, who confessed his love for the god by his side and who had to go through a series of difficult tests set by the council in order to be together. After all, his position was much lower, but he did it anyway. They have been together since then. Kenma can feel the great love they have for each other.

  
  


“There is no need to bow before me, Daichi. Someone who has fought so much for love is free of silly trivialities. I'm the one who should bow."

  
  


Daichi’s face turns the color of the red apple that Kenma has in his hand. "Uhh I, thank you, but-" 

  
  


"Isn't he sweet?" His lover interrupts him as he gently squeezes Daichi’s arm.

  
  


"He is," Kenma replies with a soft smile, turning his head quickly. "If you excuse me." 

  
  


The couple gives a slight nod and Kenma walks away looking for the origin of the melody. Keiji was going to play and he had asked the blonde to be present. When he arrives, there are already a few gods present, his helpers, guardians, and demigods. Kenma stays behind, yet Keiji looks at him attentively while playing the kithara. He doesn’t know if hours have passed or only seconds when the radiant god finishes playing. He receives loud and long applause and he stays to talk with the crowd to finally get closer to Kenma, looking at him expectantly.

  
  


"Your music even breaks time itself, perfect as always," he says as he kisses his knuckles. 

  
  


When they are alone, Kenma only responds with smiles and kisses to his songs, but with everyone watching he wants the others to know exactly what he thinks about his melodies. He looks at him and he can feel proud to see a small sign on the face of his lover: he’s blushing. Keiji brings him closer and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. 

  
  


This is why he does not like to be with him in public. Keiji likes to show his affection while Kenma likes to keep it only for the two of them. Now he’s the blushing one. Ah, always so unfair.

  
  


"Thank you, my love," he says with a hint of a smile. Kenma only nods.

  
  


When they’re in Keiji’s chambers after having demonstrated their love, Kenma, still sweating with the previous activity, watches as Keiji plays a song. The melody is slow and soft, it has no lyrics but Keiji still hums, inviting Kenma to do the same. He does it, a little embarrassed; his voice could be compared only to the sound when angels lose their wings and go to the underworld, but Keiji encourages him to keep going. He loves his soft voice, is what he always tells him.

  
  


"You were late," he mentions as he continues playing.

  
  


"Sorry, I was entertained with the others," he replies knowing that Keiji feels more secure when he’s playing for Kenma.

  
  


"I saw you talking to Koushi and Daichi," he says looking directly into his golden eyes. Keiji doesn't need to see the instrument to play it perfectly.

  
  


"Ah yes, we talked briefly.”

  
  


Not all the gods approved their relationship. A god should not be with someone who is not at his level. Also, Koushi and Keiji used to be lovers, and now they do not even speak to each other. Keiji loves to follow the rules to the letter, but even if he does not approve of their relationship, at the time of voting within the council, his vote was positive.

  
  


"Hmm," he hums as he finishes playing. "I already played a lot for today, I deserve a day off. What do you say?"

  
  


"Finally," he answers as he makes room on the bed for his lover to lay next to him. Kenma has important plans for tomorrow. His heart beats faster just thinking about it. "I would love to spend the day together."

  
  


"We can go to the hot springs if you want," Keiji says as he runs his fingers through his long hair. He responds with a placid sound.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


He really hoped that Tetsurou would be already in his 30s, but he had just turned twenty. A couple of summers had passed since the last time he saw him; Kenma really thought that the wait had been longer. Now, Tetsurou is at college studying arts; he’s still playing volleyball there and he’s even on the same team as Koutarou - the two live together along with another friend. 

  
  


Kenma is watching them having fun at a party. Tetsurou has been smiling all night as he hangs out with a large group of friends, and he’s still single from what he can see. But observing him for an entire day is not enough and soon, Kenma falls back into the habit of following the young human. 

  
  


Tetsurou calls home almost every day and he had even met with his father again - the man had gone through rehab and now he was engaged, and when he asked his son to go to the wedding, Tetsurou agreed. 

  
  


The day seems to be really hot from what he could see since Tetsurou is walking around his house only in shorts and is constantly drinking water. He has a small animal by his side - a cat. Kenma just wants to touch him. "Taki" is the animal’s name, and sometimes he abandons his new task to look over Tetsurou daily, to see Taki's adventures… he really likes to sleep most of the time.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


"It doesn't seem incredible to me," Keiji answers next to him.

  
  


"It is because you do not understand it, it is abstract," Kenma replies, his eyes still scanning the painting.

  
  


"It's just a mass of colors all together, that's not art.”

  
  


"What do you think about that one?" Kenma points to a painting of the dawn, which is divided between darkness and light.

  
  


Keiji lets out a small huff as he turns his head around. "That one is even worse.”

  
  


"You don't understand art nowadays," he says with a malicious smile.

  
  


Kenma is showing him Tetsurou's paintings. He wanted someone to appreciate his talent, but Keiji only criticized each one of them and even mocked his poor technique.

  
  


"I understand every kind of art perfectly, it is my duty after all. Unlike you, I do recognize mediocrity when I see it.”

  
  


Kenma rolls his eyes at him. "You must know a lot about mediocrity. After all, that’s how you draw." 

  
  


Keiji is talented at everything, even drawing. Several times he had drawn Kenma's naked body, but he is not as good at it as he is with music. Keiji opens his mouth, offended, stands up and leaves the place. Kenma just smiles and keeps watching Tetsurou paint.

  
  


“He is overreacting,” he says as several days had passed without Keiji speaking to him. They had never been apart for so long, he had only made a small joke. It is not his fault that the ego of the god is as big as his titles. 

  
  


This gave Kenma more time to observe the world of the humans, which was catching his attention more and more. After a while, he began to experience loneliness; he had not remembered how it felt. The last time he felt this way was before he met Keiji. 

  
  


But he feels less alone watching the adventures of Tetsurou and his friends… They were planning a prank on Tsukki that day and Kenma can’t help but smile.

  
  


It’s a cold night. It's almost as if the moon is angry with Kenma and that’s why it was concentrated on him, giving him nothing but coldness. Well, she is Keiji's twin after all. He tosses and turns in his lonely bed a few times. He will not be able to sleep tonight either, so he decides to go and complete his tasks of the day. He sits in his place, wrapped in a silky blanket to look at the thousands of lights of the city at his feet, and not long after a tear comes out. He wonders if Keiji misses him. He doubts it. 

  
  


Silent tears fall down his cheeks. He can’t get a song out of his head and it has been haunting him all day - it was one of the many that Keiji had written for him, and it was one of his favorites. He sings the beautiful lyrics while more tears escape from his eyes. He hears some sobs and quickly he positions his hand on his mouth to be quiet, but the sound did not come from him. 

  
  


Tetsurou is crying. He is laying on his bed with his two pillows over his ears as he cries loudly. Kenma doesn't know why but he just wants to get closer to him and pull away his tears with his fingers. That face only deserves happiness. Kenma cries even more as he watches Tetsurou sob. 

  
  


When the mortal finally falls asleep Kenma watches him until he wakes up again. He showers and prepares to go to class as if nothing had happened. He even laughs with his friends. What happened to him? 

  
  


Kenma touches his puffy eyes. There are no traces of his tears left. The last time he cried had been centuries ago. He distracts himself, spending the day doing his duty and in his spare time, he follows Tetsurou everywhere.

  
  


"You look tired." Kenma turns around as soon as he hears the voice. He knows who it belongs to, but he wants to make sure that he is not hallucinating.

  
  


"You too." It’s true, Keiji looks tired. His skin does not have its usual shine and his eyes are red with large marked circles under them, his hair’s stiff and the flower crown he usually wears this time has no colors, the flowers withered.

  
  


"Yes, I guess I've been working a lot lately," Keiji says as he sits away from him.

  
  


"Me too," he lies. 

  
  


The sun goes down and the two of them continue sitting without dedicating a single word to each other.

  
  


"You are clearly cold. Why don't you sit under my light?" Kenma is far from the fixed ray of light that the god had given him a century ago. He was shaking a little due to the cold since he was only wearing his typical light white chiton that was tied at his right shoulder, leaving his arms uncovered with his hair in a messy ponytail.

  
  


"It’s late, I’m going home," he says when he gets up. He doesn't even remember why they were fighting, Keiji's pride must be the answer.

  
  


"Can I come back tomorrow?"

  
  


"You can do whatever you want."

  
  


"Kenma," the god looks up to meet teary blue eyes. "Kenma, forgive me."

  
  


He doesn't want to see him cry. Is this why the days have lasted less and the sun is not so warm anymore? "Why? Why are you asking me for forgiveness?"

  
  


The god hesitates. "Becau- ehh, I must have done something to offend you, forgive me for that."

  
  


Kenma rolls his eyes. "Okay, I forgive you."

  
  


"Where are you going?" Keiji says as he follows him.

  
  


"I already told you, home."

  
  


"Aren’t you going to say anything to me?" His tone lingered with irritation as he narrowed his eyes at him.

  
  
  


"What do you want to hear, your Excellency?"

  
  


"Don't act like this…" he says, crossing his arms. "You offended me too."

  
  


Kenma stops and turns to see him. Is he being serious? "No, I won't apologize just for a little joke."

  
  


"Well then, are we alright?"

  
  


"Yes, good night."

  
  


Kenma is at the door of his palace when he feels arms on his back and a breath on his neck, the heat spreading through his body. "Forgive me for offending you with such a small thing and for not having come to see you," Keiji says rubbing his cheek against his neck. "I have been suffering without your company, Kenma. My soul screams only for your name, my fingers bleed when playing songs for others, and my light fades. I’m sorry for letting my pride take over my being."

  
  


They look at each other face to face. Kenma wipes the tears from his lover’s cheek with his thumbs. "My pride also brought out the worst in me. I have left the world with nothing but sadness. I am sorry," he says as he surrenders to his embrace.

  
  


When they are together in their love nest, breathless and with their bodies intertwined, Keiji tells him how much he had missed him, and the god of love answers the same thing. 

  
  


"Last night I dreamed that you sang a sad melody in the moonlight," Keiji says as he untangles his long hair with his fingers.

  
  


"I think it really happened, I was singing one of your songs," Kenma replies.

  
  


"Your songs, my love.”

  
  


**______________**

  
  


He was hunting with Keiji and Kiyoko. The siblings were fast and Kenma lost his breath trying to follow them; his legs barely could keep up with them, so the competition ended between the two…again. While Kenma followed them, the two asked him for advice on the animal they were both looking for since Kenma had better eyesight; he refused to tell them. When Keiji had walked away, Kiyoko thanked him for forgiving his younger brother. Kenma just nodded. 

  
  


"He has been suffering lately, I could not bear to see him like this." 

  
  


Kenma just nods again. He’s suffering too, but nobody is there to witness it or comfort him. 

  
  


He thinks about going to ask Koushi for love advice, but after seeing him so delighted with Daichi, his heart only breaks more. He’s angry and jealous of the love they have; that day he shoots several black arrows at the world. Once when he refused to go to work Morisuke cooked for him, bathed him, and brushed his hair. Kenma said nothing to him, but still the other knew what he was feeling. He convinced himself that he did it for his friendship and not for obligation. 

  
  


The noise of the arrow wakes him up from his thoughts. Kiyoko won this time, although both arrows were shot at the same time in the animal. She argued that her arrow was the one that made the animal suffer the least, so she was the winner. Keiji obviously did not agree.

  
  


The god of love had a lot of work accumulated. He did not distribute love to the world when he was feeling heartbroken - he only dedicated himself to follow Tetsurou. He should really stop with his fixation on the human. “I will not see him again,” he said to himself. 

  
  


That same afternoon he was watching him at a party. He had to make one of his friends fall in love. Kenma was supposed to have done it at the beginning of the year, but better late than never. 

  
  


He knows Kei and Tadashi well. Tetsurou constantly hangs out with them and likes to joke around with the tall blonde, although he doesn’t look like he enjoys it too much. The couple of best friends had known each other since they were little and the freckled boy has always expressed his love for the taller and even if the other doesn't shout it from the rooftops, with small gestures he responds his love back. 

  
  


It’s very loud due to the music and the bustle of so many voices speaking at the same time - some drink, others dance, some play strange games - that’s where Tetsurou and Koutarou currently are. He spends a moment watching the friends. Kenma can’t help but laugh at his occurrences. 

Oh right! his job. He begins to look for his targets and he finds them in the bathroom hiding from the others, Tadashi showing something on his cell phone to Kei, their shoulders glued together and their faces almost touching. Kenma grabs two red arrows and shoots them at the same time. With his hand resting on his chin, he watches the scene with a smile.

  
  


"Come on man, I have to pee!" Tetsurou keeps knocking on the door.

  
  


"What if we take it down like in the movies? Surely, I could, I'm strong," Koutarou says almost shouting.

  
  


"What? No, Bo, we are not going to break down our own door. Don't do it!"

  
  


The door flings open and the new couple in love leaves the bathroom with messy clothes, swollen lips, and purple marks decorating their necks.

  
  


"Ohoho? But what-" Tetsurou tries to say.

  
  


"Shut your damn mouth," Kei interrupts as he walks with Tadashi holding hands, his expression rough but a soft smile playing on his lips.

  
  


Tetsurou and Koutarou begin to laugh out loud before whistling and shouting at their friends.

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


Once again there is a big storm - it’s already the fourth in the week. Tooru is depressed because Hajime went down to earth to take care of some business. He misses him, is what he says between whines as he creates storms that would make the sea rise. Hajime would know that something happened to Tooru and would return to him; that was what the god excused himself with.

  
  


"I'm sick of his whining," Keiji complains as the two of them are laying in bed. Kenma hasn’t been able to go to work due to the great storms either. "Every year the same thing happens when Hajime goes down to handle the sea from the earth,” he says with an irritated voice. His actions are the complete opposite though since his delicate fingers are combing Kenma’s hair softly. 

  
  


Kenma hums with half of his face resting on Keiji’s chest, listening to his melodic heartbeat. "We already know how Tooru is."

  
  


"Unprofessional, that is what he is.”

  
  


Kenma abruptly stands when the flash of an idea hits him. "Do you want to prank him?"

  
  


“Prank?” Keiji asks, clearly confused.

  
  


"Yes, just a little joke." The wicked smile Kenma is wearing is immediately mirrored by his lover.

  
  
  


They are watching from the ceiling of Tooru's room how he cries inconsolably, only stopping when he speaks to himself - or rather, complains about Hajime. They just have to wait for him to approach closer to his mirror. Knowing Tooru, it was not going to take long. 

  
  


"Now," Keiji whispers next to him. 

  
  


Kenma aims his arrow carefully to shoot gently at the god. Tooru stops crying immediately. He looks at himself in the mirror in pure awe before flattering his appearance. The gods cannot help but let out some laughter.

  
  


"Eh? How come Hajime can reject this face?" Tooru says to himself as he touches his cheek. "It’s perfect!"

  
  


"How long will you leave him like this?" Keiji asks after a while of watching Tooru flirting with himself.

  
  


"Until Hajime comes back. He isn't acting much different than usual, anyway.” The lovers laugh together again, the sound echoing through the big halls.

  
  


Kenma tries to engrave Keiji’s laughter into his brain. It’s warm and bright - just as he is. His chest feels full and his heart beats faster as he looks at Keiji’s soft expression and joyful smile.

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  
  


It’s a good day, it’s sunny, the birds are singing, no cloud threatens the place and it’s _his day_ … that's why Kenma doesn’t understand why Tetsurou is so depressed on his 21st birthday. He received a call from his family and said he was fine, but he did not get out of his bed all day. Koutarou called him and he changed his voice immediately to a happy one when answering, but when he hangs up he returns to the way he was before, his eyes sad and his heart heavy.

  
  


Apparently, he read something that he did not like in his messages so he decided to leave. Tetsurou walks through the city aimlessly for hours before sitting on a bench in a lonely park as the tears run down his face. 

  
  


Kenma doesn’t understand why he’s so sad; it hurts to see him cry. 

  
  


Could it be because he still hasn't eaten birthday cake like he usually does? 

  
  


“Shit," he says to himself. Perhaps he feels lonely… Tetsurou's sobs reach his ears directly. "Shit.”

  
  


He shouldn't feel this oppression in his chest. The god tries to breathe calmly. The thought has crossed his mind before, about going down and seeing him closer, face to face. Obviously, he won't speak to him - it would only be a few minutes and then he would return to Olympus. Besides, he’s already finished all of his tasks today. 

  
  


A small visit will not harm anyone.

  
  


Kenma is only wearing rags that cover his private parts, and his long blonde hair is loose and messy, falling around his shoulders. When he is absolutely sure that no one is around, with a gesture of his finger he changes his clothes similar to those used by the humans below him. Tight pants and a simple t-shirt - he copied the clothes that Tetsurou is wearing actually. He also makes his hair look shorter, around shoulder-length. He still carries his bow and arrows behind him but they are invisible to the human eye. 

  
  


Kenma looks at the scene before inhaling and exhaling a couple of times, closing his eyes as he tries not to think too much about the consequences as he jumps into the abyss.

  
  


He has gone down to the human world a few times, but he’s never done it for his work. Well, if this was considered work. He had forgotten the strange feeling of wearing shoes - Kenma likes to feel the ground on his bare feet. The air is not pure like the one at home; he constantly wrinkles his nose from the smell of pollution, and damn it…it’s very hot. He’s practically roasting. The noises he’s hearing are quite far from the peace he is used to. 

  
  


Kenma hides behind a tree to have a better look at Tetsurou. The young man is no longer crying - his hands are on his face and he’s looking at the ground. Kenma gets a little closer. The place is almost empty - he can see some people jogging nearby, a woman walking her noisy dog, but no one is near the bench which Tetsurou is sitting on.

  
  


The human definitely looks bigger from up close; way taller than he thought and his hair is messier than usual. Kenma just wants to feel it with his fingers.

  
  


He gets a few steps closer.

  
  


"Yes?" It’s no surprise that Tetsurou would talk to himself - he had heard him a few times - even Kenma himself does it. "Can I help you with something?" he says, looking directly into Kenma's eyes.

  
  


How did he hear him? Kenma is always so silent. 

  
  


The damn shoes, he reminds himself. 

  
  


He sees Tetsurou's bright hazel eyes, the sunlight making them look clearer as he widens them, fixating themselves generously onto his own golden eyes. His face does not reflect the irritation in his voice; he looks relaxed as he blinks repeatedly.

  
  


This is the time to go. He just wanted to see him up close and he already did it - Kenma would forget this and go on with his work. He quickly turns around to continue on his way.

  
  


"Wait!" The human shouts. Kenma immediately turns with his heart beating faster and faster. Oh no, why did he turn around? Tetsurou is now in front of him. "What’s your name?" 

  
  


Leave, leave, leave.

  
  


"Kenma," he answers softly, making the human smile at the sound of his voice.

  
  


For the love of the gods…he’s seen him smile before but doing it now from this close and dedicated only to him…it’s making his chest explode, with all the feelings inside spreading throughout his body.

  
  


"I’m Kuroo," he says outstretching his hand, "Kuroo Tetsurou." 

  
  


Kenma does not make any movement so Tetsurou retreats his hand to put it in his pocket. How rude, Kenma says to himself. He should have greeted him as he should…although Kenma is a god - Tetsurou should have bowed to him the minute he saw him. 

  
  


The young human looks nervous, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. Kenma narrows his eyes at that. He doesn't know what he wants, and he doesn't look so sad anymore. Now he can go back to work.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Kenma asks while cursing himself on the inside. He wants to extend the conversation as much as possible to have a good memory of this moment.

  
  


"Oh, yes…this, I- haha, yeah I'm fine," he says as he runs his hand through his hair. "And you?"

  
  


Kenma frowns immediately. “I wasn't the one who was crying."

  
  


Tetsurou opens his mouth, a faint pink color taking over his cheeks. “Ah yeah… I didn't have a good day. I’m really embarrassed, sorry."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"To eh, interrupt… I don't know, your walk in the park."

  
  


Kenma frowns again, "no, why didn't you have a good day?"

  
  


"Umm. Well, I… It's silly.”

  
  


"I would like to know.” Tetsurou widens his eyes in surprise. He's been observing humans for years, he should know how to deal with them. "Only if you want to, so you could get it off your chest," he quickly adds.

  
  


Tetsurou smiles at that for a second before nodding. They sit down on the bench and Tetsurou talks about how his birthday reminds him of when he was a child and when his parents used to fight; it’s a sad date for him. He tells him how he is failing some classes at college - lately, he has not had the inspiration for his paintings. He also tells him how all his friends are in love and happy and he has never found anyone. On top of that, his best friend Koutarou traveled for the week to visit his boyfriend, leaving him alone and melancholic in his now quiet apartment.

  
  


Tetsurou tells him half the life Kenma can't see. 

  
  


"Ah, sorry, we don't even know each other. You must think I'm pathetic.”

  
  


Kenma quickly shakes his head. "I asked you to tell me. You are not pathetic, you have the right to feel sad. You cannot be happy all the time." Kenma looks him straight in the eye, his serious expression making sure to detect any hint of a lie. "Did you already eat birthday cake? Maybe that will make you happy again."

  
  


Tetsurou laughs before answering that he hasn’t eaten birthday cake yet.

  
  


"Then come on, it will be my gift for your birthday."

  
  


Tetsurou guides him since he told him that he just got to the town a few weeks ago. Both walk together until they arrive at a store where they sell dozens of different cakes - Kenma already feels his mouth watering at the sight, but at the moment to enter, he can’t help but wrinkle his nose due to the strong aroma of the coffee. Tetsurou chooses a chocolate cake and a coffee, and when he asks Kenma what he wants, he just shrugs, so he orders for him. 

  
  


When it comes to paying, Tetsurou quickly offers to do it, saying that it’s a way of thanking him for listening to him at the Park while he talked about boring things. Kenma did not find the conversation boring; Tetsurou talking to him was much better than watching him interact with other people.

  
  


"This was supposed to be my gift to you," Kenma says as he brings his beverage closer to his face to drink it.

  
  


"Your company is gift enough."

  
  


Kenma does not understand the human. Drinking from his mug, he immediately grimaces when the liquid goes down to his throat, burning him in the process. 

  
  


"You didn't like it? Damn, I thought hot chocolate wouldn't fail.”

  
  


"It's a little hot," he says as he feels a slight pain in his throat, the point of his tongue burning for his eagerness. Why would someone drink something so hot with this terrible heat?

  
  


"Yeah well, it's in the name."

  
  


"But it's good," he says quickly. "I've never tried it before."

  
  


“What? You have never tried hot chocolate before?"

  
  


Kenma shakes his head, a little ashamed. He really should try to behave like a normal human, he _has_ been watching them since forever. With a fast movement of his fork, he tries out his own sweet. He heard it had apples so it must be good. 

  
  


"I have tried this before," he lies. It is delicious - too sweet, but it doesn't bother him too much.

  
  


A short laugh comes out of Tetsurou’s lips. "Good, it's one of my favorites," he says as he eats his own cake. "Uhh so, tell me about yourself. I feel like you already know my whole life."

  
  


Well, he knows much more about the young human than he would like to admit. 

  
  


Kenma tells him that he just moved to Tokyo and he lives in a shared house with some friends. Tetsurou asks for his job and he tells him that he works at a company and he is in charge of selling love-related merchandise. They spend the majority of the time talking, Kenma making up stories about his life here that he stole from the thousand of humans he’s observed, and Tetsurou believing as he dreamily smiles at him.

  
  


They are interrupted by a ringing sound coming from Tetsurou’s cell phone. He apologizes before answering it to then start talking with someone. Kenma stares at him, a bit happy that now Tetsurou’s carefree smile is back on his face.

  
  


His eyes are fixated on his already empty plate. He wishes Tetsurou would ask for another apple pie. He looks at Tetsurou's plate with his half-eaten cake. Kenma extends his arm with a fork in hand and eats a few bites. It’s delicious, but not as much as his apple pie of course. Kenma looks up to see Tetsurou smirking at him, he brings the plate closer to Kenma so he can continue eating.

  
  


"Sorry, it was my roommate Tsukki, the one I told you about. I didn't answer him before and if I kept ignoring him he was going to come looking for me."

  
  


They stay there until Kenma finishes Tetsurou’s tasty birthday cake. A few minutes later, they walk around that part of the city and Kenma absorbs all the new colors, sounds, and scents that he can. 

  
  


"Well, this was fun, we could do it again sometime if you want," Tetsurou says. The blond replies that yes, it would be fun - but he knows he cannot do it again, he cannot get involved with a human. This day will be buried into his heart just as a pleasant memory. "You could write down your number." Tetsurou gives him his phone and Kenma just stares at the black screen with an arched eyebrow. 

  
  


"Number of what?"

  
  


Tetsurou laughs, but Kenma continues with the same expression. "Your phone number so we can talk."

  
  


"Oh, I don't have a number.” A not-so-enjoyable silence comes after. He can see the disappointment in Tetsurou’s eyes. "I just… I have to buy a number, but in the meantime, we can meet face to face again." 

  
  


Yes, he is fucked.

  
  


Tetsurou blinks a few times before laughing loudly, agreeing to meet up in the park in two days. Kenma stays with him as he waits for his train at the station, the goodbye coming just a minute later. He convinces himself that this will be the last time that he would see him, even if his heart beats faster against his chest when Tetsuroo waves at him with that pretty smile decorating his face.

  
  


He definitely can't come back to see him again. He doesn't like the strong feeling he has for the human.

  
  


When he returns it is already nighttime. Kenma changes into his normal clothes, taking his list to work right away which is notably longer. Apparently, nobody noticed his absence. 

  
  


Kenma watches how Tetsurou talks about their date with Kei and Tadashi, and for the first time, Kenma feels that he shouldn't listen to it, so he stops looking at the human for a while. He is still not sure whether to go with him again or not, but he has already given his word and that’s important to him.

  
  


This time will be the last, he says to himself when he goes down again.

  
  


He sees the human sitting on the bench, playing with his feet on the ground. He doesn’t even walk two steps when Tetsurou looks up and smiles at him. "Kenma!" he shouts, lifting his arm. "We match again!" he says enthusiastically. Kenma is dressed suspiciously similar to the taller boy. Okay, he tried to copy his style…again. 

  
  


They sit for a while and Tetsurou tells him about his classes and volleyball practice. The human is very talkative and Kenma is very surprised at the fact that he doesn’t mind much. "Did you already buy a cell phone?" he asks, Kenma shakes his head. "I could go with you to help you choose."

  
  


The center of Tokyo is incredibly huge, there are shops everywhere, everything is illuminated in bright colors, and there are so many smells of different foods that Kenma can’t tell what is what. The only thing he doesn’t like is the number of people. 

  
  


They have pushed him at least ten times in the last few minutes. Who do these dirty humans think they are by touching a god without his permission? 

  
  


He jumps when a bearded and disheveled man with no shoes touches Kenma's leg. The god winces and immediately wrinkles his nose due to the smell. Tetsurou takes some coins out of his pocket to give them to the man. 

  
  


Did he just pay for his freedom? The human had almost no meat on his bones - there was no way he could beat Kenma in battle. 

  
  


There are different types of advertisements blinking and changing their color selling stuff, they are everywhere and Kenma doesn’t have the time to focus on one when a new one is already on his face. 

  
  


"Are you okay?" He can hear Tetsurou’s soft voice.

"Yes," he answers as he walks beside him, hoping that the cell phone store is nearby. 

  
  


When they enter the place, Kenma has to close his eyes. Everything is too white and the light burns his eyes. Not even Keiji's sun is that strong; it must be because they are artificial lights. 

  
  


According to Tetsurou, there are many different types of cell phones, but they all look the same to Kenma. "Which one do you have?" The taller one shows it to him. The screen is a little broken and he tells him between laughs how Bokuto broke it with his giant ass. "I want that one."

  
  


"This is too old," he says giggling, but he still asks for the model. 

  
  


When he pays at the counter, Kenma takes a wad of bills out of his pocket, and not long after they leave the store with his new cell phone in a small bag. "You shouldn't walk with so much money in your pockets, someone could rob you," Tetsurou says.

  
  


Kenma let out a small laugh at that. "I would like to see them try, they wouldn't dare." 

  
  


They don’t walk much when Tetsurou invites him to eat at a ramen restaurant. The place smells delicious. The woman who takes them to their table has a familiar gentle smile - Kenma remembers her. He shot her with one of his arrows a few years ago. The cook is her true love. A satisfied smile plays on his lips.

  
  
  


"It's so good.”

  
  


Tetsurou is on his fifth glass of water, still gasping as his tongue is sticking out of his lips. "How can you eat this? Yours is even spicier than mine!"

  
  


Kenma just shrugs as he slurps some of the noodles. He takes his new phone out of the box and hands it to Tetsurou. "Your phone number," he says.

  
  


Tetsurou forgets the burning sensation inside his mouth for a second to smile at him, taking the phone in his hands. "You have to download the app for us to talk." He probably can see his confused expression because he immediately explains the basics and downloads this app himself. 

  
  


When the waitress approaches to ask if everything is alright, Kenma quickly takes his money out of his pocket and gives it to her; he doesn’t want Tetsurou to pay again. He also leaves a high tip for the couple.

  
  


They’re walking around Tokyo. It’s already getting dark, and not too many people are in the streets now - it’s still far from being peaceful but Tetsurou’s company is enough to make Kenma forget about all the unpleasant details. The human is talking non-stop about some superhero movies and how much he loves them, Kenma mentions that he has never seen them.

  
  


"How? In what world do you live in?" he says while shaking his head disapprovingly. "We can do a marathon at my house." Kenma just looks at him without answering "Or not. Sorry… Too soon?"

  
  


"I would like to see a movie in one of those movie theaters." How many times had he shot his arrows at couples on their dates while watching a movie on the giant screen?

  
  


"Really? Then we could totally go, what would you like to see?"

  
  


Kenma shrugs. "Anything, I don’t mind the movie as long as you go with me," he says in a serious tone. He looks at Tetsurou's face just in time to see him as red as when he was eating his spicy soup.

  
  


"Well, hmm, in that case, I'll choose the movie…tomorrow. Is tomorrow okay? Or if you can't…? When are you free?"

  
  


Kenma can’t keep ignoring his obligations at home - every second he spends here, more and more work is left for him to do after. "I have a lot of work. We could go on Saturday." Four days from now.

  
  


“Sounds perfect to me. It’s a date then," he says with a nervous smile, avoiding to look at him in the eyes.

  
  


"See you on Saturday, Tetsurou." Before turning around, Kenma can clearly see the young man's face red again.

  
  


His phone doesn’t work from the Olympus, so he has to go down from time to time just to answer Tetsurou's messages to then quickly come back. It’s not easy to write on the phone - it takes a lot of his time and he doesn’t know how to do anything else other than talking to the human. 

  
  


"You are more excited about your job than usual," Keiji comments, sitting next to him as he plays the lyre.

  
  


"I just want to finish this quickly." He's technically not lying to him.

  
  


"Do you want to listen to the harp?"

  
  


"…"

  
  


"Kenma."

  
  


"What? Sorry, I just have a lot of work."

  
  


"I didn't mean to distract you, I'm sorry if-"

  
  


"You are not distracting me, just keep going. You know I love to hear you play." Keiji dedicates one of his tiny smiles to him before continuing to play the beautiful song.

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


He tries to copy Tetsurou's outfit of the day, but it’s already the fifth time that the young man changes his clothes in the last hour. In the end, Kenma decides to stay with option number two, which was dark pants and a red hoodie - he didn't want to go in similar clothes again to look like an idiot. 

  
  


Unfortunately, he can't find the place where they agreed to meet. The big crowds and the people walking everywhere aren’t helping. He walks from place to place until his feet start to hurt, but he doesn’t want to be late so he starts running trying to find their meeting point. His whole body jumps when his cell phone starts ringing - Tetsurou is calling him and after a few tries, he finally manages to answer.

  
  


"Heeeey Kenma! I'm here and I don't see you, and you didn't answer the messages either. Are you close?"

  
  


"Tetsurou, I'm so sorry, I think I'm lost."

  
  


"What? Where are you? What’s the name of the street?”

  
  


Kenma turns his head looking for the name of the street, but he doesn't see it anywhere. "I don't know, there are no signs here."

  
  


"Describe to me what you see and I will go to look for you, just stay there, okay?"

  
  


Half an hour passes when the young man arrives at the place where Kenma is sitting in some steps. "How did you end up here?" 

  
  


"Sorry, I couldn't find the place and then I tried to look for the ramen store, but there were so many and I got confused."

  
  


"Ah, we just have to wait like an hour so don’t worry, it's fine. But please, if it happens again you just have to call me. This city is huge."

  
  


Kenma looks at the floor, focusing his eyes on the small rocks that his feet were previously playing with. "Sorry for ruining your date."

  
  


"What? Seriously, don't worry. As I said, we can still see the next one, our date is going well!" He says with a huge grin as they walk. "By the way, you look very good."

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


_“Jeez,_ you look nice _too,_ Tetsurou. I can see how much effort you put into your _hairstyle_ today.”

  
  


"If you wanted a compliment you could just ask me. And I see zero effort in your hairstyle."

  
  


Tetsurou’s endearing laugh is heard again as he wears his radiant smile. "It's impossible to tame - the intention is what counts."

  
  


Luckily, the wait for the hour to pass seems shorter with Tetsurou and soon they enter the cinema to sit in one of the last rows. It isn’t too full which is great for Kenma because his hate for crowds is even worse here. 

  
  


Kenma can’t stop glancing at his giant bucket of popcorn. He just wants the movie to start so he can eat them. "I hope you like horror movies," Tetsurou moves closer to him to whisper in his ear.

  
  


"I love them," he lies.

  
  


"Which one is your favorite?" 

  
  


"This one," Kenma simply replies.

  
  


"WHAT?" A couple of humans turn around to look at them with an annoyed expression. "Why didn't you tell me that you already saw this one?" Tetsurou whispers this time.

  
  


"I haven't seen it," he says with a confused expression. "It’s my favorite because we are watching it together."

  
  


"God! You know, you no longer have to try to conquer me, you already have me in the palm of your hand," Tetsurou says with a smirk, still blushing.

  
  


Kenma mirrors the human expression. "I wasn't trying."

  
  


The movie theater is pretty awful. His eyes hurt because of the screen so he has to blink repeatedly every five seconds, and he doesn't understand most of the events that are happening in the movie. The people around him scream from time to time. But Kenma isn’t afraid of a simple man with an ax. He even sees Tetsurou jump a couple of times in his seat. The god only concentrates on eating the delicious popcorn. When the ax man kills one of the girls who for some reason was running in a swimsuit on a deserted street, he can’t help rolling his eyes.

  
  


He lifts his hand to put more of those tasty sweets into his mouth, but he feels Tetsurou's hand on top of his. He looks at him but the young man is only looking at the screen in complete concentration, Kenma squeezes his hand and intertwines his fingers together for the rest of the movie, enjoying the tingling feeling spreading from his fingers to the rest of his body. 

  
  


"You didn't like it, right?" They’re walking through the city at night, although it does not seem like it - the lights are illuminating the whole place and Tokyo looks more alive than ever.

  
  


"Yes, I did." When he feels the gaze of the human on him, Kenma sighs. "I enjoyed your company…and the popcorn."

  
  


"Well, next time you choose," he replies with a laugh.

  
  


Next time? He can’t come down to see the human again, it is dangerous for both of them. They could kill him and Kenma would have to spend the rest of his life in the underworld doing heavy work… On second thought, they’re not doing anything wrong; romantic relationships are those that are not allowed. 

  
  


"Tetsurou, are we friends?"

  
  


"Sure," he says after a while in a soft tone as they continue walking. Kenma is relieved. He is not breaking any rules - he can really visit Tetsurou whenever he wants.

  
  


"I'm glad." 

  
  


**______________**

  
  


Kenma starts working at night. He doesn’t usually do it, but he has to finish all the names on his list - he doesn’t want anyone to suspect. Keiji came looking for him that afternoon and Kenma told him that he would go to his palace later; he was debating whether to tell him about the human or not. 

  
  


He really wanted to tell him about Tetsurou, about the movies they have seen, the foods they have tried, how well he played volleyball when Kenma went to see him and how beautiful his paintings are. The human had shown him all his drawings - he even gave some to Kenma. But he’s afraid that Keiji will have a wrong idea of their relationship, and if that is the case, he is not going to let Kenma go down again. 

  
  


So he chooses to keep the secret from his lover. He doubts that the god is going to get jealous - he himself has an open relationship with the other gods. Although, he remembers when Keiji once told him that it made him feel happy that Kenma did not want to be with someone other than him, which is completely true - he’s never felt for anyone what he feels for Keiji - but Tetsurou confuses him.

  
  


"What are you thinking about?" Keiji asks.

  
  


"Nothing important."

  
  


"Your mind is not present."

  
  


"Shouldn't my heart be the one that is not present?" Kenma answers as he starts playing the song on the harp from the start. Keiji has been helping him play a rather difficult song for many days now.

  
  


"Your heart is right here," Keiji replies as he touches his own chest.

  
  


"How corny," he replies with a smirk.

  
  


"What is that? You've been watching the humans for too long.”

  
  


Kenma decides not to answer and to continue playing the song instead. Keiji has taught him to play instruments, but his favorites are the lyre and the harp. He can not create melodies out of nowhere as his lover does, but he can play the songs that the god has made for him. He considers himself good at playing it and he really enjoys doing it, and Keiji's eyes light up every time he does it. 

  
  


He sits next to Kenma with his own harp and both start playing together, the melody sounding quite melancholic.

  
  


"Do not get ahead," Kenma warns him.

  
  


“With you, never.”

  
  


**______________**

  
  


"Don't listen to Tsukki, you know how he gets," Tetsurou says as he follows him.

  
  


"I don't understand what his damn problem is." Kenma is furious. That insignificant and pathetic human has overstepped its boundaries.

  
  


"Don't go, he did it because he wanted to make fun of me."

  
  


"I have to go anyway, please say goodbye to Koutarou and Tadashi on my behalf." 

  
  


It isn’t the first time that Kenma has gone to Tetsurou’s apartment which he shares with Koutarou and Kei… Tsukishima. They were watching the movies that the young man had promised that he would love, and Koutarou arrived after a while and sat with them. Kenma enjoys the company of the captain of the volleyball team - he is funny and he gets excited about the smallest things, although sometimes he asks Kenma hundreds of questions and he won’t shut up for literally hours. Kenma has already met Tsukishima before. He was not pleasant at all…the total opposite of his now-boyfriend Tadashi. 

  
  


Why did he decide to pair the tender freckled boy with that insolent?

  
  


When the two arrived from their date they sat down and commented on the movie, and the tall guy with glasses made jokes that Kenma really didn't care about - mainly because he didn't understand them - but he felt the tension in the room, especially in Tetsruou’s body. They kept bickering at every chance they got and Tetsurou was clearly nervous about the other's sayings. Although Kenma did not understand why they were arguing, he felt that he had to defend Tetsurou.

  
  


"Kei, I would appreciate it if you stop making comments that are not of Tetsurou’s liking.” 

  
  


"Who gave you permission to call me that?" the blonde said, raising his voice.

  
  


"Isn't that your name?"

  
  


"It is, but I haven’t given you my permission to call me that. I am Tsukishima to you."

  
  


"Ah, Kenma doesn't really like-" Tetsurou tried to say, but he was interrupted.

  
  


"Why would I need your insignificant permission? You should treat me with respect." 

  
  


"I will when you treat me the same." Tsukishima stood dangerously close to him.

  
  


"Tsukki, calm down, he wasn't trying to say anything bad." The freckled boy grabbed his boyfriend by the arm.

  
  


"The same? How dare you compare me to you? I'm not like you."

  
  


"Okay, okay, okay, let's calm down, Tsukishima, please." Tetsurou stood in the middle between the two, giving his friend a pleading look.

  
  


"What the fuck, Kuroo? Let me know when he’s not around so I can come back to my own house and be at peace," the worthless human said, before leaving and slamming his own door.

  
  


Kenma was enraged. If they were on Olympus, that human would have lost his head at the moment he spoke without permission. 

  
  


Tetsurou is following him, trying to calm him down, but Kenma is also mad at him. If Keiji had been there, Tsukishima would be begging him to get him out of his misery and just kill him. Kenma has been present a couple of times when the fury of his lover has been awakened when he felt that the god of love had been treated disrespectfully - he does not like when they speak about Kenma maliciously. Tetsurou didn’t defend him at any moment.

  
  


"Kenma, please don't leave like this."

  
  


Tsukishima is going to face the fury of the god. Kenma is already planning what to do to him. He doesn't want to punish Tetsurou; perhaps he would only stop talking to him for a couple of years. Yes, that would make him learn his lesson.

  
  


"Kenma!" Tetsurou grabs the sleeve of his shirt to make him turn around. "He’s an idiot. Please, it’s not so different from the things I tell him when he’s with Yamaguchi. Don’t be angry. I’ll talk to him."

  
  


Kenma takes a few seconds to inhale and exhale deeply, not wanting to do something to Tetsurou that he will regret later. "It’s not your fault. He’s the one who should beg for my forgiveness." Tetsurou might be chasing him to apologize but his tone and the laugh that comes after is not helping his case. "I'm serious. Don't laugh at me like that."

  
  


"Sorry, sorry." A few giggles come out as his hand plays with Kenma’s sleeve. Their proximity is more than evident while they are standing under the bright moon of Tokyo. "You got some attitude, huh?"

  
  


"Of course. I won't let people step over me, I-'' His words are swallowed by Tetsurou’s lips brushing against his own in the lightest yet deepest of touch. Kenma let out a small gasp at the sensation of the sparkly kiss on his lips.

  
  


"Better?" he asks with a smirk, his entire face in a scarlet blush.

Kenma doesn't know what to say or what to do. His heart beats faster than his thoughts. 

  
  


He grabs Tetsurou by his shirt, bringing him closer to his face, to close the gap between their lips again. 

  
  


Now he's truly screwed.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


"Kenma."

  
  


"Kenma..."

  
  


"Kenma!"

  
  


"Ah, yes sorry, please continue."

  
  


"You have been acting strangely, is it because I beat you again?" Keiji asks as they walk together through a field of flowers.

  
  


"That doesn't count as winning. You cheated again."

  
  


"Using the best of my abilities is not cheating; you should try it sometime."

  
  


"Yes." Kenma extends his hand, letting his soft touch brush against the flowers nearby. 

  
  


"What do you say about these ones?" Keiji asks as he delicately holds some violet flowers in his hands.

  
  


"They’re fine."

  
  


"Kenma, are you alright?" he asks with a hint of concern in his tone.

  
  


Kenma wonders if his caring eyes would look at him the same if he finds out the truth. "Keiji, do you know what love is?"

  
  


The god raises an eyebrow at his question. "Aren’t you supposed to be the one who should know more than anyone?"

  
  


Kenma heavily sighs as his eyes find a blue flower that highlights Keiji's gorgeous eyes even more. "Use these, they are beautiful," he says, giving him the flowers. Keiji bows his head to Kenma and he positions the new flowers, skillfully entangling them. "It looks good," he says with a gentle smile. 

  
  


The flowers on his crown were already withering, so it was time for them to look for new ones together as they always do.

  
  


Keiji grabs some flowers of the same color to put them on the long braid that he previously made in Kenma’s hair. His hands travel from his neck to his bare arms until he reaches his hand. He places soft kisses on it as he turns him around. 

  
  


"Now let's go to my room so I can show you what love is." 

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


Kenma is ignoring Tetsurou. A week in human time has passed without him answering any of his calls or messages. Kenma hasn’t gone back down since that day, but he has observed the young man that he is very infatuated with. 

  
  


His human argued a few days ago with Tsukishima. His roommate had told him how weird Kenma was and was talking about his behavior to convince Tetsurou to leave him. Kenma wants him to do it. He can no longer continue that relationship.

  
  


Tetsurou is laying in his bed with his phone in his hands, and the god can feel the boy's heart breaking. They spent a couple of months together and Kenma is deeply missing his company too, but he can’t risk it. He can not risk the human’s life. He observes how he throws his phone, angrily and sad at the same time. 

  
  


One last time, I'll go down one last time to say goodbye, Kenma says to himself.

  
  


Kenma is in front of Tetsurou's apartment. He knows he’s alone, he made sure of that - he has everything planned. Kenma will say that he is going to move to another country for an indefinite period of time; his flight will leave tomorrow and there is no internet there. But before he can knock on the door, with his breath stuck on his lungs, he sees Tetsurou opening it first with a surprised look on his face.

  
  


"Kenma? What are you doing here?”

  
  


"Umm I- I wanted to talk to you… Would you let me in?" 

  
  


Both walk in to sit on the couch, Kenma avoiding looking Tetsurou in the eye at all times to make this easier. He has the speech already prepared in his head, but he is distracted when Taki greets him by sitting on his lap. He caresses him behind the ears, making the small kitten purr. "Sorry if I’m taking your time, I think you were going out."

  
  


"Don't worry, I was just going to the park to think or something." 

  
  


Silence falls between them. Kenma doesn't want to leave him. He knew that he couldn’t do it face to face - what could the god possibly do with those eyes looking directly at him? 

  
  


"Sorry for kissing you, I should have asked," Tetsurou says quickly.

  
  


"I kissed you too, and I really liked it, so don't be sorry."

  
  


"So?"

  
  


"So?" Kenma asks.

  
  


"So, what's stopping you from doing it again?" 

  
  


Kenma feels his cheeks go warm almost instantly. Just one last time before leaving.

  
  


The two of them are trying to catch their breath as the shared sweat rolls down their bodies. Tetsurou gets up and he feels the weight of the bed unbalancing for a second. Kenma follows his naked body with his gaze to the bathroom, watching him return with a wet cloth to lightly wipe off the rest of their seed from his abdomen. 

  
  


"Thank you," he says softly. 

  
  


Tetsurou lays down beside him, still naked. Kenma gets closer, looking to steal his heat by hugging him. 

  
  


"Have you ever been in love?" Tetsurou asks as he runs his fingers through his hair.

  
  


Keiji’s face comes to his mind right away. Their hearts are connected after all, beating at the same rhythm when they are together. "Yes.”

  
  


"Oh. What happened?" he says without stopping caressing his hair.

  
  


"Nothing happened." Would Keiji accept him if he finds out that he got involved with a human? "He loved other people too."

  
  


"Oh, fuck… I’m really sorry Kenma."

  
  


"I didn’t care. What about you? Have you fallen in love?"

  
  


"I think so." Kenma knew he had been with other people before. He had observed his multiple dates, but he never dated someone for too long. He never really heard those words come out of Tetsurou’s lips. "I think I'm in love with you." 

  
  


Shit.

  
  


"Tetsurou… I think I love you too." The gods are going to be angry with his beloved and it won’t even be his fault. He doesn't even know what Kenma really is, but he will end up paying for Kenma’s mistakes, he just knows it. "No one can know. My family, uh, they would not accept it, nor anyone at my work. Please."

  
  


How can you unlove someone?

  
  


"I promise." Tetsurou seals his fate with a soft kiss.

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


"I don't like seeing the animals in those cages.”

  
  


"Well, if they're not, they could attack people."

  
  


"The people are the ones who attacked them first. They would be only defending themselves and that sounds fair to me.”

  
  


Tetsurou had asked him on a date because Kenma had mentioned that he had never been on one. The human told him that he thought he was aware that they went on several dates before being an official couple, and Kenma just called him a coward for not asking properly. He is still getting used to the term “boyfriends” - Keiji has never asked him if he wanted to be in a relationship, so he did not quite know what it meant. 

  
  


What he does know is that one of the main rules is not cheating on your boyfriend. 

  
  


An aching breach started to grow between him and Keiji. They can still be friends and their several encounters haven’t stopped because his heart doesn’t let him be too far from Keiji, but the lingering touches and the feeling of their lips on each other are interrupted by any quick excuse coming out of his mouth. Apparently, love indeed makes you irrational.

  
  


"We can go somewhere else if you want."

  
  


"No, let's keep going."

  
  


Because he is completely and deeply in love with Tetsurou. It’s a loud feeling that makes him want to say it all the time, to laugh harder at his jokes, to kiss him at any chance he gets, to widely smile only at him, to give him all his being, to being flooded by memories and incessant thoughts about him for when they are apart.

  
  


Kenma loves his ridiculous hairstyle and his stupid laugh, he loves his thoughtful hazel eyes, loves hearing his stories and his lips forming the slightest of smiles at the end of any sentence, he loves how he speaks like a baby to his cat, loves the way Tetsurou cares for him and how he passionately kisses him, he loves how he says his name while making love, loves the way he paints, pouring his heart out with every single brushstroke, loves all the effort he makes just to see his loved ones smile. 

  
  


Kenma keeps repeating it to himself all day. Could he be more stupidly in love? He even thought about telling him his secret since it was unfair to involve him with the heavy weight of his essence.

  
  


He has to know Tetsurou’s opinion to know whether to advance forward together or not. Yet, he keeps quiet every time, the fear of losing him eating his thoughts.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


Kenma is quickly going through the list with a fast movement of his fingers, trying to unite the hearts of every name on it. When he spends the night with Tetsurou, he accumulates a lot of work.

  
  


"Where were you?" 

  
  


Kenma’s body jumps with the sudden voice. The darkness is almost gone when Keiji stands beside him, probably because the sun will come out soon too. Seeing Keiji’s face isn't exactly tranquilizing - the accusatory tone and his sharp expression is telling him that Keiji is suspicious of him.

  
  


"I was- "

  
  


"Before it occurs to you to be dishonest with me, remember that I know when someone lies." 

  
  


Well, he doesn’t like to lie to Keiji either, so this is for the best. Maybe he needs the little push to spit out the poisonous secret. "I was on earth."

  
  


Keiji is analyzing him calmly with his arms crossed, his pretty gunmetal blue eyes scanning him and resting a few seconds on his eyes, looking for the truth. "Since when do you work from there?”

  
  


He shrugs his shoulders a little before standing to be at Keiji’s same level, deciding that he can keep doing his work tomorrow. "Not too long ago. I was watching someone from up close."

  
  


The creases in his forehead show his frustration as he digs in the deepest of his soul with those dangerous eyes. "Are you okay?" Keiji’s voice comes out more softly than he was imaging.

  
  


"Yes. Sorry for worrying you, I'll let you know when I go down next time."

  
  


Keiji sighs as if all the heavy air has finally left his body. "I looked for you everywhere. I thought something had happened to you. You know that Satori likes to lure victims to the underworld."

  
  


"I'm a little offended that you think he can trap me there as one of his daily dumb victims.”

  
  


A faint of a smile appears on Keiji’s lips. "Were you looking for someone for the artist boy?"

  
  


"What? How do you know?"

  
  


"You always tell me about him. You watched him and his mother closely."

  
  


"Ah, yes.” Kenma walks with Keiji’s body following a couple of steps behind him. “I'm looking for the perfect suitor. I don't want to fail as I did with his mother."

  
  


"Don't say that, it wasn’t your fault. You do more for humans than what they deserve. You can’t feel guilt for any person who disobeys you.” 

  
  


His presence next to him feels so far away. The urge of going to his arms is there, inviting. And there is nothing more he wants than to accept it right this second, opening the door to his home and sharing their love in a quiet peace, just the two of them. Keiji is his home, yet he is not the only one with a key.

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


"Sorry, I had a lot of work lately."

  
  


"No problem, I could join you on your lunch break tomorrow."

  
  


"Tetsurou..."

  
  


"Yes, I know." The tiny smile he gave him was just as quick as his answer.

  
  


"Come on, choose what you want, it’s on me." Another dating rule is to be completely honest with each other, but Kenma tries his best to protect him with his lies.

  
  


After having lunch together they walk through the park while eating ice cream as Tetsurou tells Kenma about his father. The older Kuroo is going to have a baby and Tetsurou is worried about that; he still doesn't completely trust the man.

  
  


"I know people change, but… I don't know. The moment I see something I don't like, even the bare minimum, I'll report it."

  
  


"You can forgive him, but what he did will always be there. Forgetting is something else."

  
  


"I would like to forget it," he says as he steals a bit of Kenma's ice cream with his tongue.

  
  


"Yes… Sometimes it’s good."

  
  


The park is almost empty which is not strange since it’s quite late. They are holding hands to receive a small portion of warmth from the other; it’s cold enough to be considered crazy to be eating ice cream in that weather.

  
  


"Did you forget your ex?" Tetsurou asks as he tries to steal more of his ice cream. Kenma feels his boyfriend’s cold skin under his palm so he has no idea why he would want more of it. Still, Kenma moves it away from him because the cold dessert is delicious and he refuses to give him another taste.

  
  


"My ex?"

  
  


"Your ex-boyfriend."

  
  


"Oh." He doesn't know how to answer him. He knows that the majority of humans are jealous by nature. "No, we had a good time together and many stages of my life involve him."

  
  


"How did you meet?"

  
  


Kenma narrows his eyes, trying to find a sign of jealousy on Tetsurou's face, but he only sees curiosity.

  
  


"At a party, years ago. I didn't really like going out, so I was just hiding in a corner. He approached me, not with the best attitude from what I remember, but in the end, we got along well. From there we were together." 

  
  


"Hmm, when did you break up?"

  
  


"We never broke up because we weren’t in a relationship; we never named it. Please don't be jealous, I would never cheat on you…with another person."

  
  


"I'm not jealous! You never talk about yourself; I thought you were traumatized by the relationship or something like that."

  
  


"I can tell you more about me if you want, you just have to ask," he says to his boyfriend, curling his lips slightly at the failed try of another attack at his ice cream. His pouting look must be a weakness to Kenma because he ends up giving most of it to Tetsurou. 

  
  


His story with Keiji wasn't a complete lie; he had met him centuries ago - he does not remember the exact date - but it was at the Spring festival. Kenma didn't like crowds back then (nor now) so he was hiding from all the attention possible. Koushi came up to talk to him and commented on how beautiful his golden bow was and he felt Keiji's piercing eyes on him from that moment. Of course, he had heard of the great god of music, of prophecies, archery, the new Sun and so many other titles that he couldn’t remember. 

  
  


He was breathtaking. The bright light around him reflected the golden of his skin, his eyes were like the deepest of oceans swallowing him all to drown him in them, the black of his hair highlighted the delicate features of his face… His attitude, on the other hand, was disgusting. 

  
  


He approached Kenma and his external beauty did not match with his ugly personality and sharp words at all. The god's intense eyes did not leave him the entire day, the unwelcoming words about his small bow and how he was not a real hunter were persistent. Those nearby laughed while Koushi tried to relax the atmosphere, but the god continued. Kenma obviously defended himself - he knew that the god was good with the bow and arrow, one of the best actually, but Kenma had been born with his hands attached to his golden bow and his several arrows - he was better than Keiji and both knew it. Kenma wasn’t afraid to say the truth out loud.

  
  


An indignant Keiji challenged him to a competition to prove who was the best: they had to hunt the largest and the smallest animal, and whoever finished first would be the best.

  
  


They walked away from the crowd to walk together through the giant forest. It was the first time that Kenma hunted, and he was actually nervous by the fact that he needed to end a life. They were both silents as they walked, their multiple crossed glances talking for them.

  
  


Kenma was holding onto his bow with unsteady hands and sweaty fingers. His eyes were more fixated on the god next to him than the forest, and he was getting hot by just being close to the god - not because he was literally perfect but because the sunlight was reflecting directly on him.

  
  


"It’s not fair, you're doing it on purpose!" Kenma said, squinting his eyes with his hand on his forehead to refuge from the intense light.

  
  


"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just walking next to you," he says with a malicious smile. "So, what is the reward for the winner?"

  
  


"I'll decide when I win."

  
  


Keiji's dark eyes sparkled at that second, his lips curling into an inviting smile. 

  
  


There were different animals there. Kenma thought to look for the smallest first in order to carry it easily. He had heard of some small rabbits that inhabited the place; if he got closer to their territory, he could even find a newborn. His disadvantage was that Keiji refused to leave his side. 

  
  


When he saw a little baby rabbit, Kenma kept walking towards him with no sign of suspicion from Keiji. His eyesight was better than his opponent's, but this one was faster. Kenma stopped the movement of his legs and pretended to inspect a footprint, and Keiji took a few steps forward. 

  
  


Kenma used the opportunity to position his arrow very quietly. No sound was heard but the one of nature. The animal was in sight. He sighed, and just that small sound was enough to make Keiji turn to look at him. He widened his eyes before pulling out his bow quickly. 

  
  


The animal was still looking at him with round innocent eyes… Kenma couldn't do it. He doesn’t shoot to kill.

  
  


Keiji must have thought that he was just slow since he nocked his arrow and released it in a fast movement. Luckily, the bow managed to be deflected with the hit it received.

  
  


"W- What's wrong with you? How dare you push me?"

  
  


Kenma was almost on top of him, a little bit thankful that the angry god cushioned his fall. He couldn’t seem to do anything but focus on the god above him. Those incredibly blue eyes were looking at him with such intensity that it made his soul and body shiver. 

  
  


Kenma helped him to stand, but he remained positioned on the ground to apologize for practically tackling him.

  
  


"I’m sorry for pushing you, I should have never accepted the challenge without being prepared for it. I am sorry, but I cannot kill a life with my arrows that should only bring happiness. Please, let's leave this competition up to this point, clearly, my god, you are the winner."

  
  


"Don't bow to me.” Something in their intense exchange of glances awakened a spark of compassion on Keiji - that’s what Kenma thought when a warm smile full of recognition broke out on Keiji’s face. "I’m afraid I don't agree with that. How can I be the winner if I have not shown it in this competition?"

  
  


The beautiful god offered him his hand to help him stand. Kenma accepted the warm offer after picking up different kinds of flowers to easily tangle them to create a crown. "You are because I say so and you have just proved to be better than me at hunting. Let me crown you as the winner."

  
  


Kenma looked up only to see an adorably pink blush on the god’s cheeks. He leaned down to receive the flower crown on his head. "Thank you. Uh, we can do this again when you grow accustomed to hunting… Of course I hope it could be a more friendly competition?" 

  
  


Kenma just answered with a tiny smile following a nod of his head.

"And I am sorry for offending you with my sayings." 

  
  


The god bent down and kissed his knuckles, his touch sending a tingling sensation from his hand to all his body, his heart threatening to leave his chest for how fast it was beating. "Let me compensate you with a song. My soul vibrates to compose a melody for the god of love."

  
  


When the celebration was over Keiji sat down in the center and played one of the most beautiful songs Kenma had ever heard, such was the power he had over him that it made a tear run down his face. Everyone applauded and congratulated him, but Keiji only approached Kenma.

  
  


"Has your new song been to your liking?" Even if Keiji’s expression was serious during the whole song and his fingers moved with nothing but focus, Kenma could feel the passion inside of him increasing with every single note.

  
  


"I have no words to describe how I feel." 

  
  


Keiji’s smile was ethereal. Kenma wondered if he would ever see more of it. "I hope what you feel is positive."

  
  


"Oh, it is."

  
  


"Come with me to my palace tonight, I want to play each of my instruments for you, Kenma."

  
  


"I would love to, Keiji."

  
  


Perhaps talking about it with Tetsurou had made him dream about the encounter centuries ago. Keiji is sleeping next to him and Kenma is watching his relaxed expression as he dreams, his chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. They had done nothing, of course. The god was looking only for his company and after all, he is his best friend. He still feels a deep love for him.

  
  


He traces his fingers over his face, feeling the smooth and warm skin of his lover. The guilt is spreading from the back of his mind to all his body, making his hand stop his soft movement. He can’t continue with the lie. He has to tell the truth to Keiji and Tetsurou. He will tell the human about Keiji and about having been watching him for years, he will tell him that he is a god and Kenma will respect his decision - whatever it is.

  
  


Kenma swallows all of his sayings when he sees Tetsurou's face with a big smile that reaches his eyes, making them shine. What will happen if he decides not to want to be with him? He can’t judge if that is his decision; in the end, it is his life that would be at stake. How long will it take him to find another person to fall in love with? He is perfect; anyone would be madly in love with him. 

  
  


He has been tempted to see which name could be next to his boyfriend in his list, but it would only make their time together shorter. If there is someone else it would be his job to search for the perfect match for Tetsurou.

  
  


But there is a high possibility that no name is next to his beloved's, so at least that has him more at ease.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


Tetsurou’s volleyball team had just won a match, and Kenma felt the need to run to his arms and congratulate him since he blocked the first spike. His boyfriend’s hair is still wet from the cold shower, the rush of winning still running through his body, making his smile insanely huge. 

  
  


He congratulates his boyfriend with a short hug since they’re still surrounded by people. When he approaches Koutarou he isn’t sure if he should hug him or not - would Tetsurou be jealous? He still doesn’t understand what he has to do or not do with other people who are not part of their relationship. But the human runs towards him nonetheless to give him a tight hug.

  
  


Kenma praises play by play, telling him how amazing he was; Tetsurou had told him that the star liked to be complimented and Kenma quite likes to see his friend's excitement from his words. When Tsukishima approaches Kenma just keeps quiet and dedicates a friendly murderous look just to the human.

  
  


They are talking about going to celebrate at a bar but Tetsurou had promised him that they would go out together, and Kenma did not want to share his happiness with the human with the glasses. Tetsurou must feel his annoyed expression because he begins to say his goodbye to his friends. Kenma does as well - excluding Tsukishima, of course.

  
  


He had thought about punishing him - he was about to make him wake up one day without his tongue - but Tetsurou would worry about his friend. So for now, he isn’t going to take any parts from his body.

  
  


"Are you ever going to speak to each other again? That was months ago," his boyfriend tells him when they are far enough for them not to hear.

  
  


"No. And if he does, I will not answer him for at least another two or three decades. Maybe I will consider talking to him after that - and I would be doing it just because he is your friend."

  
  


Tetsurou laughs without knowing that he was being serious.

  
  


"What?" the god asks him when the silly smile on his boyfriend’s face is still there after ten minutes.

  
  


"Nothing, it's just that it makes me happy to know that you see us together for that long.” 

  
  


If nothing goes wrong, it could happen. At some point, he would have to tell him the truth because he will not grow old and Tetsurou will, but that’s a thought that Kenma wants to bury deep at the back of his mind.

  
  


"Of course I see us together for the rest of our lives." Well, at least just Tetsurou's. The god is immortal, meaning that one day, death will come for… Kenma closes his eyes as if that could create a wall to keep that horrible truth away from his mind and heart.

  
  


A sincere smile is formed on Tetsurou’s lips. He squeezes his hand even more. "I'm glad," he says softly.

  
  
  
  
  


"I thought you said you had never done this before," his boyfriend tells him, holding the rail tightly.

  
  


"I never have," he simply answers.

  
  


When Tetsurou was showing him videos about his favorite anime songs he showed him an ice skating one. Kenma liked the rhythm and his boyfriend showed him videos about it. “Do you know how to do that?” he asked, amazed at the jumps that the characters made. He just laughed and said that he only knew how to slide. Kenma mentioned that he had never done it and his boyfriend promised him that they would soon go ice skating together. 

  
  


It is not that difficult really - the skates are extremely uncomfortable, even more than shoes, but it’s fun and that simple fact is making him forget about his bleeding feet. Kenma can’t jump and make strange turns as he had seen but he can skate fast. When he lets go from Tetsurou’s hand, the rooster's head falls immediately, so he does not release his hand again.

  
  


It’s a bit boring because the taller one likes to stick at the edges without letting go of the railing and he is extremely, _painfully_ slow. After finally convincing him to go through the middle of the ice rink, he has to squeeze Tetsurou's hand tightly. They both laugh the whole time on their date and he definitely wants to do it again. 

  
  


They have to go to a coffee shop to warm up their bodies after. His boyfriend asks for a coffee that smells delicious, but Kenma has learned to not be fooled by the smell - the disgusting bitter taste is always the same. Kenma is happy with his hot chocolate between his two hands stealing all the heat possible. They share one apple pie, but after devouring it, they have to ask for another.

  
  


Tetsurou insists on walking him to his home, but Kenma refuses, excusing himself with the fake story of his roommates being there.

  
  


"Sorry, if you want us to have privacy it will have to be in your room."

  
  


"That's not why!" Tetsurou says quickly with a blush taking over his face at a fast speed. "I just, I don't… I don't know your roommates and I've never seen your house.”

  
  


"Sorry," he says again because the only thing that he can do lately is to apologize. "They are always there anyway, we wouldn't be able to do anything."

  
  


"Kenma! That's not why!" He says again, the blush gaining more color. "I just… I would like to meet one of your friends."

  
  


Keiji is his only friend and that wouldn't be a very nice meeting. "Soon," he replies. "Do you still want me to go to your house?"

  
  


Tetsurou exhales deeply before saying yes, so the two go to his apartment together. Kenma ignores the guilty feeling coming out from his throat. 

  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


Kenma is almost falling asleep at his workplace when he feels arms wrapping around his body; they’re warm so he knows it’s Keiji. The god of love rests his head on Keiji’s shoulder and lets himself be caressed for a moment before remembering that Tetsurou probably wouldn't like this. He stops abruptly and apologizes to him saying that he is tired.

  
  


"If you're tired then let me help you." 

  
  


Keiji takes him in his arms and carries him to his palace. Not a single protest leaves his lips because honestly, Kenma has no energy for that. When they reach his room, Keiji gestures for him to raise his arms. Kenma does it, fighting against the urge to close his eyes. Dreamland is calling for him. After taking all of his clothes, Keiji puts him under his soft silky sheets to lay down next to him.

  
  


"You are overworking yourself and look at you, you are exhausted," he says as he runs his hands through his long hair. Kenma can't even get words out of his mouth; he hasn't slept in two days. He just brings his face close to Keiji's hand and rubs it to thank him. He forces his eyes to open when he hears Keiji laughing. "I haven't seen you work this much since that time with the princess and her soldier." 

  
  


Kenma’s smile comes almost instantly to his face as he remembers the story. "Hmm," he manages to answer.

  
  


He can smell the pleasant scent of his beloved that’s already engraved in his head reminding him that he is his home, his delicate fingers running through Kenma's hair softly. After a brief moment, he hears his gentle voice again. “You know? I always loved that story. It made me somehow see you with different eyes.” 

  
  


Kenma opens one of his eyes to look at the god who is smiling at him. 

  
  


“I realized how much you loved love, I admired how much you loved your work too. Centuries ago I wondered if one day we could become like the young kings, only that our history would last for all of our eternity." 

  
  


Kenma looks at his beautiful and intense blue eyes. "Me too," he says in a hoarse voice. "But they only had eyes for each other," he tried to sound angry but only a defeated voice managed to get out of him.

  
  


Before finally falling asleep he hears Keiji say, "we still have time for an eternity together."

  
  


Kenma was working one day when a young blonde girl caught his attention. She worked on a farm, but blue blood ran through her veins. She was the king's bastard - the rumor spread throughout the town so she was disowned by them and treated poorly, except for one young man, a boy who was her friend. Kenma could feel their love from a really young age, and when the small nation went to war, the girl wrote to him every day and every time he visited the town he went to see her. The god took care of them both and left some of his obligations aside to observe the young couple. 

  
  


The boy was a good warrior so they gave him an important mission which was to take care of the young princess. He was delighted. Kenma did not wait any longer to shoot them with his arrows. They lived well for a few years until misfortune came; the king was dead and the heir to the throne wanted all his competition gone. He killed his entire family and he looked everywhere for the young princess. 

  
  


The soldier protected her at all times. 

  
  


Kenma was very concerned about what was happening that he did not want them to get out of his sight because something could happen to them. He even stopped visiting Keiji, with who he had been together for more than a year. Keiji was worried about the god of love and went for the first time to visit him where he was working.

  
  


It was a little gloomy and there was nothing but grass around him. When he arrived he heard a sad sound that made his heart broke and saw the blond god crying. He quickly approached his beloved and he tearfully told him that the young princess was in danger and if something happened to her or her true loved one, he would feel his heart breaking. Keiji took a vow to do anything in his power to help him. 

  
  


The country was at war with other nations and the new king was horrible with his own people. Keiji had no choice but to kill him. 

  
  


A snake had poisoned the king. His people did not cry over him and they even thank the gods for his death. When the young god responded to the council after killing none other than a king, Keiji only told the truth and said he saw a dark future with him in command. Tooru even congratulated him on his hunch. 

  
  


Keiji watched along with Kenma on the wedding day of the young couple. She had been crowned queen and her soldier was now the new king. While they were together contemplating the sweet scene, Keiji lit a path for Kenma to get a better look at his work and left a ray of infinite light just for him; he could see the tears in the eyes of the young couple when they said I do. Keiji liked watching the couple so he visited the place more and more, bringing gifts to Kenma, like a big field of flowers of thousands of different colors. He left a warm climate for the place and designed a huge tree to give shade to the god of love. 

  
  


Kenma was happy with the company of Keiji and he really liked that the god was also enjoying seeing the lives of the humans. They had left five children in the world, the soldier died of old age, and like a good love story, his wife followed him days later. Kenma took care of the lives of those children and the children of their children so that they were always happy. 

  
  


From time to time, Keiji asked him about the life of his descendants - it was a long special list that Kenma had written down, the same blood of the princess and the soldier were running through the veins of the king and queen of the nation today. Few were the cases of such great love. Kenma was happy to have witnessed that one with his lover and he had wondered thousands of times if his love with Keiji could be equaled to that one.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


"Come on, Bo."

  
  


"No, you go, I don't want to interrupt your date." The young man was lying on the couch, a little depressed - heart trouble Tetsurou had told him - but Kenma didn't feel it, so it couldn't be anything too serious.

  
  


"I would love for Koutarou to come."

  
  


The owl boy turns around his head so fast that Kenma winces from the pain that must have caused. "REALLY KENMA? Are you serious!" he says excitedly.

  
  


"Sure, we're friends," he says to the boy dedicating a tiny smile before focusing his eyes on Tetsurou’s phone again. He has been playing a game with the artifact for weeks now.

  
  


"Yup! We are, we are friends!" Koutarou says as he grabs both of them to hug them, moving his body from side to side excitedly.

  
  


The three go out in the morning to have breakfast together at a place that he loves. Kenma already knows what to order before going in - apple pie is his new favorite food ever. Then they walk with Tetsurou because he has something important to do at his university.

  
  


As Kenma is sitting outside with Koutarou, waiting for him to come out, Kenma chats with the human about what he does at his job every day.

  
  


"Sometimes I don't understand what you are saying," Koutarou interrupts him mid-sentence while looking at him with his hand resting on his cheek.

  
  


Kenma can't help but giggle. "The same thing happens to me with most people. Tetsurou must think that we are idiots," the god says, sighing.

  
  


Koutarou lets out a big roar of laughter. "Luck is what he has for having us in his life. He would be lost without us."

  
  


"Yeah, especially you. You've been a good friend to him for a very long time, sorry for stealing all his attention."

  
  


"What? What are you talking about? Look how you have made him feel! He is truly happy; he already stopped painting depressing landscapes and he talks about you like 90% of the day with a dumb smile on his face, and his grades improved like a lot. You take much better care of him than I do. Ehh, thanks for that. "

  
  


Koutarou is a good person, when I go up, I will look for the love of his life to make him even happier - he deserves it, Kenma says to himself. "Don't thank me, it's weird." 

  
  


They share a small laugh when the classroom door swings open and Tetsurou comes out with a huge grin on his face.

  
  


"How did it go?" Kenma and Koutarou ask at the same time. Tetsurou was waiting for a final grade from one of his paintings; it had taken him months to finish it.

  
  


"Perfect score." The two congratulate him and Koutarou not so delicately pats the back of the taller one a few times. "I couldn't have done it without a bit of inspiration." He takes out the painting he had saved and reveals it. 

  
  


The background is a clear blue sky, large clouds everywhere, and the sun hiding at the back. An angel is coming down from a bright light; the details are incredible and the angel is undoubtedly Kenma.

  
  


"Tetsurou…it’s beautiful."

  
  


"I'm glad you like it because it’s for you," he says, tilting his head to the side and smiling at him, that very same smile reaching his bright eyes. "Hey, don’t cry."

  
  


Kenma touches his face where a tear is running down his cheek. He quickly wipes it. "Sorry. Thanks. I don't know what to tell you."

  
  


"Go prepare a speech then, because I have many more to come," he says with a smirk. 

  
  


Kenma is transfixed on his sparkling as he leans closer to him, cupping his face with his hands before kissing him gently on the lips.

  
  


"Kuroo, when are you going to paint me?"

  
  


"Stop ruining the moment!" Tetsurou says, pulling himself away from Kenma. "And I've done your portrait thousands of times."

  
  


Koutarou puts on the most serious expression he has seen since the first time he met him through Tetsurou’s life. "Owl drawings don't count."

  
  


**______________**

  
  


Taking advantage of the fact that they were still in the building and that Koutarou had the gym’s keys (given that he is the captain of the volleyball team), they went there to teach Kenma how to play volleyball. After an hour he decided that he prefers to watch them than actually play the demanding sport.

  
  


"It’s exhausting," Kenma says as he tries to open a bottle of water with weak fingers.

  
  


Tetsurou takes the bottle in his hand to open it before giving it to him again. "It is, but when you’re on the court, you realize that all the effort practicing was worth it.”

  
  


"Give me, give me," Koutarou says between breaths as he approaches with his outstretched hand for him to hand him the bottle.

  
  


"You did it so well Kenma, we could play more often.” There is a spark of hope in his boyfriend’s hazel eyes as he speaks. Kenma grants it a grimace. "We could play against Tsuk~iiii," he sing-songs with a smirk on his face.

  
  


"We will crush him." 

  
  


"How come you're not sweating?" Koutarou asks him as he pours all the water left over his head.

  
  


"I don't sweat easily." 

  
  


"Yes, you do," Tetsurou says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing him to blush profusely and Koutarou to roar in laughter.

  
  


They look for a place to eat after; a ramen restaurant, to be more precise since he was really a fan of that hot dish.

  
  


The two humans dare to challenge him on who can eat the spiciest ramen and Kenma wins easily. He even finishes the bowls for the two of them since they surrendered like the little weak babies they are. When they take the train to leave, Kenma begs them to stop and go to the pier when they are near the beach. The truth is that the days were getting colder and colder; no sane person would enjoy a day like this on the beach so Tetsurou promises him to go to the beach when summer arrives and to even spend a weekend there. But Koutarou joins him, and his puppy eyes are even more powerful than his because he ends up convincing Tetsurou.

  
  


The clouds clear to reveal the sun setting beautifully, showing a bright orange sky. Kenma can see his breath as he walks barefoot in the cold sand. Despite having his hands in his pockets, his fingers are still frozen inside of it, but that doesn't stop him from stopping from time to time to pick up every seashell he sees.

  
  


"What a romantic day," Koutarou sighs dreamily. “I really had a good time. Is this the moment when you ask us to marry you Kuroo?”

  
  


"Shut up, idiot." Tetsurou blushes as he kicks him some sand and the other responds by kicking even harder.

  
  


When humans want to demonstrate their love to the world - but most importantly to themselves - they celebrate it with a wedding ceremony, symbolizing the start of their journey together by sealing it with a ring. Kenma wouldn’t mind having such a ceremony with Tetsurou.

  
  


"Come on Kenma, hurry up!" Koutarou gestures with his hand for him to approach. "Let's Take a selfie!" He positions himself among his friends to take it and he has to get on his toes to get a good shot with those two giants.

  
  


They take a few extra more before Koutarou volunteers to take a picture of them kissing with the prettiest sunset behind them. At least Tetsurou's lips add warmth to his body when he feels them against him.

  
  


"See you tomorrow? I hardly have any classes now so I have the time," Tetsurou asks him while they wait for their train.

  
  


"Oh, I can't tomorrow or the next day. But Thursday is fine."

  
  


Tetsurou looks at him with an expression that he cannot interpret, or maybe one that he doesn't want to. "Thursday, then. It’s a date." 

  
  


The kiss on his cheek seems infinite as he says goodbye and the stare after seems to last even longer. Koutarou just waves at him enthusiastically from inside the train, to which he just answers with a smile due to his hands being busy with his new gorgeous painting.

  
  


He watches as the train leaves until he can no longer feel Tetsurou close to him. That's enough to go back home. 

  
  


When he goes up with his mind occupied and his heart warm and fuzzy with the thoughts of the day, Keiji is already sitting there waiting for him. Kenma gulps.

  
  


He doesn’t have to worry - Keiji already knew that he was going to earth. He warned him in advance, and he can not observe him from his place because Kenma is the only one who can. He just needs to be calm. Plus, as much as he likes to follow the rules and be honest, he would never accuse Kenma to the council.

  
  


"Your thoughts are screaming," Keiji says.

  
  


"Have you been waiting for a long time?” he asks as he touches his hair to lengthen it and undresses to put on his normal clothes, his eyes not daring to meet Keiji's.

  
  


"Yes, I have."

  
  


"I lost track of time, you know how it is down there."

  
  


"Ah." 

  
  


Kenma takes his list. It’s full so he tries to separate the names of the people by continent to make it easier. The list is long but his hands work quickly.

  
  


"How long do you plan to continue like this?" He feels the burning eyes of the god on him. "How long can you keep neglecting your work without anyone noticing?"

  
  


"What counts is that I finish it, no matter how long it takes." He doesn't hide the irritation in his voice. "Since when are you so interested in my work schedules?"

  
  


"Since you started visiting that human." He already knows, he already knows. Kenma feels his heart in his throat threatening him to abandon him. Shit… he has to make up an excuse. "Kuroo Tetsurou was his name?" 

  
  


It's almost impossible to swallow because his throat is already dry. The words come out too late from his mouth. "Yes, it's him, I'm looking for his-"

  
  


"Don't you dare lie to me in the face!" He is abruptly cut off by Keiji's sharp tone. "Do you have any idea what might happen to you if they discover this? Have you ever thought about the consequences of your love affair with that human?" he spits out, the words dripping with pure venom.

  
  


Kenma looks at his hands and he wants to laugh at the irony because he is sweating. They will go for Tetsurou. He will have to start pleading for them to leave the human alone from this second. “I- I just wanted to be his friend, I never wanted things to reach this point.”

  
  


Keiji lets out a deep breath and remains thoughtful for a few minutes, making him lift his gaze. His blue eyes seem darker than normal as Keiji stares at him. "How could you get involved with a human?" 

  
  


"How did you know?" he asks as his eyes return to the list his hands are fidgeting with.

  
  


"I couldn't find you, so I used the sun's rays to locate you." A long minute passes of just silence between them, not even his fast heartbeat can be heard. "Don't worry, I'll make up an excuse to kill him without raising any suspicions."

  
  


He raises his head immediately, meeting Keiji’s icy stare. "No! He doesn't know, he has no idea that I’m a god. This is all my fault.”

  
  


"Even if he didn't know, he still has to pay. We cannot ignore the risk of the human opening his mouth if we try to keep this a secret.”

  
  


Kenma feels the panic escalate all over his body, an aching tingling in all his skin as the guilt’s weight gets heavier on his mind. "Keiji please, he won't say anything, I won't see him again, I won't go down to earth again, please." 

  
  


"Rules are rules." 

  
  


"Then I will have to go to the underworld, send me there!" Millions of dark thoughts cross his mind trying to make a plan for the safety of his boyfriend.

  
  


"That doesn't have to happen if we can help it. Don't be silly. Accept the offer."

Kenma's chin trembles and his eyes are filling with tears already. "I love him," he says, ignoring how much his soul hurts. "I won't let them hurt him for my mistake."

  
  


In the blink of an eye, Keiji is already in front of him, his movement a blur to his perceptive eyes. Keiji's face seems to grow darker and darker. "You love him? You love him! Don't say such stupid things, Kenma. You will pay for this whim with your life." Kenma only sees fury in his eyes as his firm voice rises in volume little by little. "If they find out, you will suffer for all eternity!”

  
  


"Let me fix it! I'll go one last time to tell him I'm leaving and-"

  
  


"Don't be stupid!" Before he can finish, the powerful god forcefully cuts him off, his hands grabbing his shoulders to make him stay. "You can't trust those damned humans."

  
  


Kenma squints his eyes softly as he shakes his head. "I will go one last time, I swear. He will not say anything, he will not know that I am a god and he will live his life normally," he begs Keiji with his words and body.

  
  


He can see the dark shadows in Keiji’s eyes growing as he brings his face closer to him. "He’s already dead. Just by touching you, a god, he must be severely punished." Keiji tenses and his eyes drop to his feet just to look directly at his golden eyes again. "How could you let him put his hands on you? How could you give him your permission to enter your body?"

  
  


"Don't you dare touch him!” Kenma grips Keiji's hands tightly to break free, ignoring how his heart is constricting at the heartbroken look that the god is giving him. “I will take care of it.”

  
  


The portal to the human world opens in seconds, showing the beautiful blinking lights of the city under the dark sky. 

  
  


"The council will know about this if you go down there."

  
  


"I'll just go to fix things. Please… Keiji, please." His pleading voice is shaky, holding onto the shred of hope that his lover isn’t capable of hurting him…right?

  
  


“Kenma… I was trying everything in my power to find you first because they are suspicious of your real intentions on earth. Just stay here. Stay.”

  
  


That’s the last he hears before jumping.

  
  


Is he too selfish for coming back just to say goodbye? He will have to hurt his feelings so the human can leave him alone - perhaps he will tell him that he always had a lover. He doubts that his name will ever leave Tetsurou’s lips if he tells him that. His heart would not handle Tetsurou’s hatred towards him, but there is no other choice. Not a choice without sacrificing the human’s life.

  
  


The sun is rising at his back, painting the sky with a fiery orange as he runs to Tetsurou's house. He realizes it is a fictitious peace when he begins to feel electricity in the air. His whole body jumps when he hears the first thunder hit the sky.

  
  


A cold breeze hits his face, making his body stop for a second. The harsh wind along with the pouring cold rain comes just a couple of seconds later. A purple and blue color take over the sky. Any trace of calmness disappears along with the sun that was just rising.

  
  


“Shit, shit, shit! They know…” Kenma keeps running, clearing the dark thoughts of Keiji actually trading his secret for pride. 

  
  


The sea begins to rise and the wind starts to roar, the loud thunder and bright lightning bolts increasing in intensity, but Kenma doesn’t stop. He is soaked when he reaches his beloved's door, his fists knocking with all his might.

  
  


Cold rain is still running down his face and hair when Tetsurou opens the door, divine and clueless. "Kenma? But what-? What are you doing here? And with this weather?" 

  
  


Tetsurou’s hair is a mess as ever and one of his eyes is still closed as he clearly fights against a yawn. 

  
  


"Tetsurou." 

  
  


The hug hides the new tears that are mixing with the drops of water.

  
  


"Shit, Kenma, is everything alright?" When they enter, he can only see the lighting bolts reflected against the window. He can swear that one just touched the ground a few steps away from the apartment. “Let me bring you a towel.”

  
  


"Where is everybody?" he says quickly.

  
  


"Tsukki spent the night with Yamaguchi and a few thunders are not going to wake Bo. Sit down, I'll make you some tea so you can relax and-"

  
  


"No, there is no time!" he says as he grabs his arm. Tetsurou winces in pain. "Tetsurou, they will come for you… We- You are in danger."

  
  


"What? What are you talking about?" He squeezes Kenma's hand fondly. "Did your family find out?"

  
  


"They are not my family Tetsurou, but they are angry with me. I awakened the wrath of the gods and we don't have much time."

  
  


"What? Baby, breathe, I don't know what you're talking about."

  
  


The rain beats harsh against the windows, the wind threatens to toss everything in its path, the sound of the thunder rumbling off in the distance becomes louder and louder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

  
  


“Kenma, what-”

  
  


Kenma takes a deep breath one last time. "I haven't been honest with you, and now you'll pay for my mistake, but we can escape, there are places where not even the gods can reach. It's a small island, but we can go there." 

  
  


Tetsurou has a mix of confused and worried expression on his face. 

  
  


"I am not from here. I live on Olympus. I am the god of love, and I live with different gods. I have been watching you for years. I- Tetsurou, I have known you since you were a child and I came down to see you. Please, forgive me. I just wanted to see you from up close, but I couldn't help it and I fell in love with you." Kenma swallows hard, forcing the tears to disappear. "Relationships with humans are forbidden and now…now they can come to kill you. I will not let them, but we have to go right now."

  
  


“What…?” He trailed off weakly, maybe to gather his thoughts. Tetsurou opens his mouth ready to speak but no words come out. He repeats the process a few times. “What the fuck?"

  
  


"You have to believe me! I am what you call Cupid; I sit from the top of the sky to see how people fall in love, and I shoot them with arrows to make it happen." His boyfriend is looking at him like he is completely crazy. He has no choice but to show him.

  
  


With a gentle wave of his hand, the clothes that he was wearing disappear to show his white chiton, his hair softly falls to his hips, and the big golden bow and his arrows become visible for him to see.

  
  


"..."

  
  


"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

  
  


"Tetsurou, please I need you to decide in this instant. You can stay here, but this would be the last time we will see each other. I will defend you. I will not let them hurt you." The windows vibrate with the strong wind of the violent and vengeful storm. "Or, you can come with me to an island near here, but we could never leave. It's so immensely blessed that even the most powerful gods can't touch the ground. You have to decide now because we don't have time."

  
  


"Kenma..." Tetsurou slowly steps back away from him. "I don- don't understand what's going on." 

  
  


Kenma’s knees betray him and he falls to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for getting you into this. I'm sorry I fell in love with you." His eyes get clouded with the tears running down his face. "But if we don't leave now, they'll hurt you. I'll tell you everything in detail when we get there, please." 

  
  


Tetsurou is still far away from him, looking him up and down. He can see how he gulps as he takes some steps closer. "Is- is that why there's a big storm? Did you fight with them for me?"

  
  


"Yes. They are angry, but I won't let them do anything to you. I swear, I-" Tetsurou approaches Kenma slowly to cup his face with shaky hands, making him stop talking.

  
  


Tetsurou brings his face closer to give him a short kiss. It tastes like salt. 

  
  


"Let's go."

  
  


Kenma nuzzles against his boyfriend’s hand and when their eyes, full of hope, meet, a warm smile breaks out on both of their faces. "We will never be able to leave, and I will not grow old. Your family and friends may visit you, but you will never be able to leave the island."

  
  


Tetsurou continues caressing him with his soft hand against his cheek. "I have already made my decision. Kenma, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His tears are pulled away by his tender touch. "You won't have any problems after, right?"

  
  


Kenma can't help but smile wider. He never doubted his lover's response. He could feel the deep love he had for Kenma from the first time they met. "No, they will forget it over the years." He has already learned to lie to him so as not to hurt him. "But now they are furious. We will not be able to travel by sea - we will have to take one of those planes. I have money; that will not be a problem. They just found out and they must be looking for me, and the moonlight will try to locate me but with the storm, it will not be as easy. That will give us time." 

  
  


The only one who could quickly find him on earth would be Keiji. But a part of him convinces himself that Keiji wouldn’t participate in his hunting.

  
  


Quickly, Tetsurou moves around his room to put his things with the most value in his bag while checking the flight schedule with his cell phone. "I'll tell him when we get there. I don't want to disturb him." Tetsurou says as he slowly opens Koutarou’s door. A fond smile is playing on his lips as he sees the young man sleeping with his arms and legs spread out, almost hanging from the bed. 

  
  


His boyfriend's hands are shaking so Kenma takes them to hold them tightly as they leave the house. The words of asking Tetsurou if he is sure of this don’t leave his lips but they are present in his mind. He just doesn’t want for him to change his mind.

  
  


The cold forces them to wear big jackets, a hat, and a scarf. They leave the apartment as soon as they see the taxi waiting outside. When they open the door to leave the building they are almost pushed by the strong wind, and Kenma grabs even more tightly to his boyfriend's hand to guide him. But when they are about to leave from the front door, he hears a familiar voice. 

  
  


"Kenma.”

  
  


He doesn't want to turn around. He was hoping that Keiji would leave him alone. For the love he had promised to him, he should let him be happy. 

  
  


"You will never make it to the island and you know it." Tetsurou turns around to look at the god. Kenma keeps looking forward. "The minute you set foot in the storm, Tooru will be able to locate you." 

  
  


If they are fast enough, they could get to the airport without problems. He feels a grip on his hand. Tetsurou flashes curious eyes at him. Kenma turns around to see Keiji dressed as a human. His face is showing no emotion at all.

  
  


Oh, the chaos that can slip from Keiji's fingers. He wonders if he was forced to come or he offered himself to seal his fate. 

  
  


"There is another way."

  
  


Kenma’s eyes widened immediately. He says something but the scarf prevents the god from hearing him. "Tell me," he tries again after unwrapping it. Tetsurou is watching him closely with imploring eyes asking what is happening. The door slams shut, causing the human to jump.

  
  


"Come with me, I will show you," Keiji says, extending his hand for him to take.

  
  


"I won't leave him."

  
  


Keiji lets out a long sigh. "You already know what it is, anyway. You are just afraid.”

  
  


He sees how Tetsurou takes off his scarf to say something. Kenma simply squeezes his hand harder. "I can't leave him. I love him," he says with a weak voice. 

  
  


"Kenma," he hears his boyfriend says.

  
  


Keiji looks between them with his analyzing gaze. "I won't let anything happen to him. I'll take care of him from above for you." He knows that Keiji would not be able to lie to him. "If you love each other as much as you claim, then it should work and both of you will be fine," he says in a disinterested tone.

  
  


Tetsurou is watching him closely, looking for answers in Kenma's golden eyes. "Let's go to your apartment," he says as he guides him. 

  
  


"B-but Kenma, what is he talking about? Are we not going together anymore?" Tetsurou tries to get loose from his grip, but he still follows him. "I don't understand what's going on," he whispers. 

  
  


The soft sound of Koutarou snoring welcomes them as they enter the apartment. There are no longer any artificial lights in the sky. A bad, bad sign. But he still trusts Keiji - he wouldn't betray him.

  
  


"I will try not to take too long, I will come back for you, I promise.”

  
  


"W-what? No! let's go together, I can take it!”

  
  


He places his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks. "I'll be back, I promise."

  
  


"Tell me, tell me what you will do!" He raises the tone of his voice at him. 

  
  


Kenma turns around to see Keiji to make sure he doesn't do anything to Tetsurou for yelling at him. The god is simply looking at him with cold eyes. Keiji's hardened expression cracks just a little bit when he sees his face.

  
  


"There is a list," he says as he caresses his knuckles. "A list where the name of each person is next to the love of their life, and I am the one who brings these people together. A long time ago I should have shot an arrow at your mother with your stepfather, but she was already with your father, so I let it happen. If I had done my job well she would never have suffered, but you wouldn’t have been born. There is practically an existing error and most likely there is no one written next to your name. I am the only one who can write a name, and if I write mine, not even the Gods can interfere.”

  
  


A spark of recognition awakes in Tetsurou’s hazel eyes. "Why- why didn't you do it before? Writing your name?" 

  
  


"I was afraid to check if a name was already written next to yours. If there is already someone for you, I cannot interfere either."

  
  


"There’s no one! You are the only one I have ever loved,” he says quickly. "My heart belongs to you, Kenma, only you." An adorable pink blush decorates Tetsurou’s cheeks.

  
  


Kenma smiles at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Time passes differently there."

  
  


"Promise me, assure me that you will return." Tetsurou’s hand refuses to let him go.

  
  


"I swear to you, Tetsurou."

  
  
  


Millions and millions of names are written in the long list, but Kenma only focuses all his attention searching wildly for the name of his lover as Keiji stands beside him.

  
  


"They won't take long to get here, they must already feel that you're home."

  
  


"I'm searching for it!" His hands are sweating and he is shuffling the papers all over the place.

  
  


"What will you do when the human grows old and has one foot in the grave?" Kenma ignores Keiji’s cold words, ignores the reality as he keeps looking for Tetsurou's name. He is blinking fast to adjust his eyes and search among all the names. "If he will only be able to spend a few years with you, why are you willing to break your own heart for just some years of incredulous happiness?"

  
  


He can hear the sound of the trumpets signaling the arrival of the Gods. The sky is getting darker, and his heart keeps pounding harder and harder against his chest. "You know what your punishment will be and still, you will leave this paradise for a mere human… Why sacrifice yourself for someone who would not do the same for you?"

  
  


Kenma stops for a second and the papers he had in his hands fall to the ground. He turns to look at those incredibly concerned blue eyes. Keiji is standing in front of him, extending a paper in his hand.

  
  


His hand trembles as he takes it.

  
  


"Come on, you swore it after all. I'll take care of the rest. I'll talk to the other Gods." Keiji’s eyes look suspiciously brighter than ever. Is he about to cry?

  
  


The anger leaves his soul in a second, leaving him with just heartache. He dedicates a broken thank you to Keiji.

  
  


“I hope you will come back to me when you return." 

  
  


Kenma nods and falls.

  
  
  


He takes a deep breath before reaching the door. There is not enough air entering his lungs; he feels like choking as if someone is squeezing his throat tight. He knocks once and the door pops open.

  
  


"Kenma!" Tetsurou clings to him and Kenma melts into the hug. "I was so worried, I thought something had happened to you," he says as he kisses every part of his face, making his heart flutter.

  
  


"I’m sorry, it was not my intention to take so long.”

  
  


When he enters, he can see Koutarou sitting on the couch, who looks distressed and has big, dark circles under his eyes. He raises his head and greets Kenma with a slight wave of his hand. Tetsurou must have told him something, hopefully not all in detail. Kenma returns the greeting shyly. All the air that was lacking comes suddenly. His breath is coming out faster and faster.

  
  


Already in the safety of the room, Tetsurou kisses him again this time more deeply. Before pulling away completely, Kenma smashes their lips together, deepening the kiss, enjoying how his boyfriend's hands move softly against his neck as their tongues dance together.

  
  


"I have banged my head against the wall a couple of times to understand all this. I hope you can explain the whole story to me. I searched all I could find about the gods and I even checked all over the house for hidden cameras. I will kill you if this is a joke,” he says with a nervous smile.

  
  


Golden light peeks out through the window and glows on Tetsurou's skin. "That is not important anymore. We are together now." His chest painfully aches as a single tear runs down his cheek.

  
  


"Hey, don’t cry. You know I’m way too sensitive; you’ll make me cry too, Kenma." Tetsurou wipes Kenma’s tears with a worried face. Kenma can notice that Tetsurou’s hair is messier than ever and dark circles stand out on his beautiful face.

  
  


"I’m sorry." His legs fail him way too soon so he sits on the floor.

  
  


"Kenma, did it work right? Is everything okay?" Tetsurou kneels down in front of him to be at the same height. Kenma answers with a small nod. "Then you're right, now that we're together there is nothing to worry about.”

  
  


Kenma touches his boyfriend's cheek with shaky hands. His hazel eyes are shining and he is dazzled by his beautiful gaze. He can hear his strong heartbeat getting louder as his lips get closer. He swears that Tetsurou’s hands are on fire, burning his skin when he places it on him. His lips are burning too.

  
  


"Tetsurou," he whispers, and when he looks into his eyes, he can't help but to force a smile. "I love you." He hugs him again. His boyfriend's hands slide down his back and up until he begins stroking his hair. Kenma presses their lips together for a second he would like to turn into an infinite, keeping their foreheads touching as they intertwine their hands.

  
  


He really wants to freeze time right now. Kenma buries his nose in his neck to memorize his scent, inhaling a few times the sweet fragrance of his own body mixed with a perfume he can't decipher. He’s between an autumn day walking through the park as the colorful leaves fall and fall, and the aroma of salt.

  
  


The last thing he hears before sticking a blue pointed arrow in Tetsurou's back is an "I love you too."

  
  


When he opens the door, the sunlight is reflected throughout the room. Koutarou's worried face quickly changes to one of total confusion - it must be because Kenma is sobbing or because he is dressed in white and has long blond hair. He wants to hate him, but he is truly cursed to love all humans. 

  
  


The paper he is holding burns in his hand. Deep down inside of him, he’s always known - perhaps that's why he was so afraid to see Tetsurou's name on the list. Bokuto Koutarou was written next to his name. 

  
  


Before the human can open his mouth, he shoots him the arrow of forgetfulness. 

  
  


Kenma wants to tell Kotarou to take care of Tetsurou, but it won't be necessary. He knows he will. He takes a deep breath before shooting him with an arrow of true love.

  
  
  


"You should not worry. With the case that we presented, the council will not do anything to you. Did they really expect the god of love not to love humans? As long as you don't go down to see him again, you'll be fine.”

  
  


Kenma is looking down at Tetsurou, as he had been doing for the last couple of days. He squeezes his eyes tighter just to block the loving kisses he is dedicating to the love of his life.

  
  


"Kenma, you shouldn't be worried anymore. Stop crying. Everything went well."

  
  


Apparently, Keiji did form a good case, but he still had to appear before the council. Some gods were more empathetic than he thought they would be. In the end, there was no harm; the human forgot the existence of the god of love, along with his companions, and Kenma was forbidden to go down to earth again for a period of a millennium. 

  
  


Kenma cannot simply _not_ love humans, because it interferes with his work - it’s a contradictory rule that was imposed on him. That was the reason that freed him from a much severe punishment.

  
  


Seeing the man he loves with someone else is enough punishment for him. Tetsurou’s friends and even his parents celebrated the new couple. _"Finally,"_ they told Tetsurou over and over. Kenma can’t even get mad at Koutarou, who treats his boyfriend like he is his whole world. The worst part is that Tetsurou does the same with him. 

  
  


Keiji told him that it’s not healthy for him, but he can’t help it; Kenma has to look over him. He is always watching them, day and night, how they go on dates, how they have fun at parties, how proudly Koutarou introduces his boyfriend to his whole family, how they sit in the front row at each other's graduation, how the volleyball player dedicates to Tetsurou the first point he makes in the national volleyball team…how they say how much they love each other. 

  
  


He thought that Tetsurou would touch Koutarou in the same way that he touched Kenma before, but it’s different; the way he spoke to him and dedicated his love for Kotarou was different from what he used to do with Kenma. Not gentle as though he is afraid to break him, but as if his hands already know each spot on his skin and he wouldn’t think twice before touching them. Well, they were different lovers for him after all. Tetsurou and Koutarou have a deeper connection but he doesn’t like to admit it. He doesn’t like that tight and painful feeling deep down in his heart every time he thinks about it.

  
  


All the magical moments he spent with Tetsurou are permanently burned into the back of his eyelids, forcing him to relive them over and over again, especially when he was trying to sleep and his face was already present at the second of closing his golden eyes.

  
  


Kenma stops shooting arrows at the world. He needs to rest and he can't stand seeing people in love, so the only thing he does every day is sit and watch his humans. Keiji visits him with the same frequency as before, although he no longer plays any music for him and the space between them is of an entire sea. Koushi visits him too, to give him some fruits almost daily, and even Tooru passes by his workplace a couple of times.

  
  


His list keeps piling up and up beside him, but how can he send love to the world with a broken heart? At least no one says anything to him about it. Keiji scolds him for not doing his job at first but then he stops insisting. He is able to understand the pain in his chest after all.

  
  


They are observing together when Tetsurou presents his paintings in an art gallery for the first time. There are several paintings that are only stripes and dots that he doesn’t really understand. His favorite is definitely the one of a black cat. Only his golden eyes shine in the darkness of the color. 

  
  


In the middle of the exhibition, Tetsurou gives a speech and thanks his fiancé for supporting him since the beginning, for being with him and loving him despite all his flaws. Tetsurou has no flaws… Maybe his annoying laugh, but does it count if his heart skips a beat every time he hears it?

  
  


Tetsurou reveals his last pieces which he mentions are his favorites; they are five different paintings, but all of them have an angel with big white wings, long blonde hair and bright golden eyes. Kenma finds them beautiful. His technique has improved a lot since that time he gave him his painting, which Kenma had hung in his chambers. 

  
  


He wants to go down there and trace his fingers through it, he wants to never look away from them, he wants to always be present, quietly but for all eternity. Somehow Tetsurou still remembers him. There is no doubt that is his portrait on the paintings.

  
  


"They are horrendous," the god who is sitting next to him says.

  
  


"Don't say that, they are splendid," Kenma refutes.

  
  


"You know I'm always honest. That human has no taste. I could draw you better than that."

  
  


Kenma smiles the day of their wedding. Everyone looks so happy. Tetsurou cries tears of joy the whole day; he’s a beautiful mess, really. His stepfather made for them a giant cake that looks quite delicious, his mother takes photos of the newlywed every two minutes, and even his father is present with his new family. Koutarou whispers promises full of love before screaming them at the toast. 

  
  


When they dance for the first dance as husbands, both of their eyes sparkle with pure love. 

  
  


Of course, while they are in their own bubble, the world is in chaos. People no longer believe in love, as if it is something they only could have heard about by the statement of old married couples. Nothing but lies are promised, disguised as confessions.

  
  


People are no longer inspired by love - another gain for Tetsurou. His art represents what humans lost years ago, his name is recognized worldwide and his paintings are sold for millions. Koutarou is next to him in each important step he makes. Both together.

  
  


Tetsurou’s hands work kindly and arduously to add colors into a world that lacks them.

  
  


When they both reach the age of thirty-six their little girl is born by a surrogate. They do it again two years later; this time a baby boy is born. All six are happy - the couple with their two children, and two grumpy cats.

  
  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Nothing, I'm just surprised."

  
  


"It's my job after all," the god of love replies.

  
  


"What is the real reason?"

  
  


"I don't want their children to grow up in a world without love." Kenma tells Keiji as he works nonstop. The list seems infinite but he has time.

  
  


Two springs pass and the list finally gets smaller. The names start to appear daily again and Kenma is able to take long daily breaks as he used to. An eye of his is always open to look over Tetsurou’s family. 

  
  


He decides once again not to go to the Spring festival. Kenma doesn’t want to feel the eyes of the others judging him for his actions, but he is surprised to see Keiji waiting for him in his place.

  
  


"I just don't want to go." 

  
  


Kenma looks at him for a few seconds. Although he treats him this past time with more indifference than ever, Keiji continues to support him at all times - his company is enough. They are no longer lovers and the only thing that can be considered intimate is when they hold hands. He is a good friend - his best friend, he dares to say.

  
  


"Fine, but I don't think I’m the best company right now." His gaze travels back from Keiji’s ocean eyes to check his list.

  
  


"Don't underestimate yourself," Keiji says as he begins to play the lyre.

  
  
  


The four of them are watching a movie together, and the tense atmosphere disappears when they start laughing - of course Koutarou chose a comedy film. Their daughter decides to accept a college scholarship abroad and Tetsurou argues with her; he doesn’t want her to travel that far alone. After minutes of yelling followed by hours of conversations to finally end with tears (especially from Tetsurou), they accept the fact that their daughter will travel overseas to study. 

  
  


"Your angel will be looking after you," Tetsurou says to her at the airport as they say goodbye. 

  
  


Better than a pathetic angel, Kenma thinks as he rolls his eyes. _He’s_ going to take care of her. 

  
  


Tetsurou constantly paints Kenma as drawings that look like falling angels, and even if those are inferior and annoying creatures, his heart explodes with love and happiness every time he sees a new painting of him. He likes the fact that Tetsurou has not completely forgotten him yet.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


The storm has been going for six days straight. Kenma can only complain silently - he does not have the face to tell Tooru to calm down and continue with his work; it could be considered a little hypocritical on his behalf. Keiji, on the other hand, looks like he really is considering the idea of making a deal with Satori to take Tooru to the underworld, even if that means he has to give up his soul too.

  
  


"He is a son of- of… How was it again?"

  
  


"Bitch."

  
  


"He is a son of a b-bitch," Keiji says angrily. He has been unable to make the sun rise in various parts of the world and was already getting frustrated. 

  
  


Kenma laughs out loud. It’s not every day he can see that side of Keiji. But the truth is that he is impatient too. The son of Tetsurou and Koutarou has finally found the love of his life, and he still can’t shoot them with his arrows. He wants him to start sharing his life with the beautiful young woman with whom he has shared intense glances.

  
  


"Come," Kenma calls him to get closer and Keiji reluctantly crawls next to him. Kenma gestures for Keiji to lay his head on his lap where the ray of light pointed at them directly. He has noticed that Keiji lacks his golden color of always; the sun is vital for the god.

  
  


"Sing for me."

  
  


"My voice is horrible," he replies as he runs his hand through his short curls.

  
  


"I like it." His closed eyes contribute to Keiji's serene image at the moment. So Kenma begins to sing one of the songs that the god had written for him. A slight smile appears on Keiji's face.

  
  
  


Tetsurou's third grandson had been named after him; the first two had been girls, and his daughter promises Koutarou that the next one will be named like him. Kenma made sure their children were always protected and the two of them have found true love - obviously, he will do the same with their grandchildren. 

  
  


Tetsurou keeps painting, although sometimes his hands tremble. He does it out of passion more than anything - that’s what he tells his husband. Koutarou is a volleyball coach. He loves his job and is still trying to stay in shape. Kenma just gets tired by watching him.

  
  


The two of them live far from the city with their three cats, with their family constantly visiting them. They are as happy as when they were younger. Tetsurou is definitely the most romantic and Koutarou, at least, is trying. The two still make each other laugh out loud with every silly secret joke they have, and every time they listen to their wedding song, they always start dancing. Their bodies press together as they whisper loving words to each other.

  
  
  


Kenma wakes up suddenly that night. He grabs his chest as if he is trying to contain his heart that is about to explode. The tears roll down his face involuntarily. 

  
  


Tetsurou is eighty-six years old when he passes away. The tears that were accumulating since all those years ago hit Kenma full force then. His whole body jumps as small whispers come out of his lips, the sobbing not stopping at any time.

  
  


Keiji pulls him into his chest, letting him crumble because there is nothing he can do besides holding him. He tries to force him to return home and rest a little, but Kenma doesn’t want to leave Koutarou. So he spends day and night accompanying Koutarou while he mourns, hoping that he can feel less alone.

  
  


Almost a year later Koutarou, follows him. He doesn’t know what human paradise is waiting for them, but surely they are both there together. When someone feels so much love for another person, not even death can separate them.

  
  


Kenma cries until he runs out of tears. He stops working for years again, but the memory of Tetsurou's children and grandchildren keeps him going. When the thought of how things would have turned out if Kenma had shared that love with Tetsurou comes to his mind, he tries to clear them quickly. There will always be a hole in Kenma's heart where Tetsurou's love should have been, but at least he is happy that Tetsurou’s heart was full.

  
  


Keiji accompanies him daily. He knows that he is waiting for him, but he doesn’t know when he will be ready. “Enjoy life with others,” he told him, but he refused. The day he returned from earth, Keiji announced that he would not be with anyone else. Kenma told him that it was unfair to him because Tetsurou would always be in his memory and his heart. The god replied that perhaps that was the love which Kenma had asked him so much about. "I will wait for you," he had said after.

  
  


**______________**

  
  


It is a relaxed day despite being February fourteen. Kenma shot thousands of different arrows that day. Ugh… Those fools humans continue to disobey him. The only thing that calms him is the sound of the harp that Keiji plays.

  
  


He takes his well-deserved rest when he hears the god sing. His voice is worthy of his full attention.

  
  


"Tell me." Keiji’s tone is gentle, his fingers still moving delicately on the chords. 

  
  


"Do you think it will work if I shoot you?" 

  
  


Keiji laughs, the ghost of the smile is still playing on his lips when he lifts his head to look at him. "I thought you already had."

  
  


Kenma shares the laugh for a couple of seconds. "I would never do that to you."

  
  


"Ah." Keiji’s fingers stop playing for a moment, his blue eyes looking directly at him, through his skin, heart and soul. "Do you think our names are side by side on your list?"

  
  


"I already looked for them. Our names are not even on the list."

  
  


"Yes… When you aren’t here, I look for them, too." Keiji keeps playing, focusing his attention on the instrument. "Does it mean that we will never find our true love?"

  
  


Kenma shrugs. "I don't know anymore," he sighs deeply. "But not everyone on the list is together; your name doesn’t need to be written on the paper to experience love.” 

  
  


Keiji nods before starting to sing again.

  
  
  


He does not know exactly how many human years have passed. There are wars, hunger, diseases, the man threatens to destroy nature…again. The gods have to intervene for balance to exist and Keiji has to travel to earth for years, so Kenma watches over him too. 

  
  


The technology advances ridiculously fast, but Kenma continues with his usual work. A rich man falls in love with his employee, even so when he is shot with an arrow he refuses to be with her. Two teenage girls who live in an orphanage; and it’s like they never needed the arrow in the first place since they behave equally in love. A woman falls in love with her husband's best friend, a movie star who falls in love with her co-star, "finally" Kenma says to himself. 

  
  


A red-haired boy is in love with his serious rival in volleyball - he shoots them and they still continue on denying their feelings. Kenma rolls his eyes. He likes this young man so he will come back for them in a few years. Volleyball reminds him of Tetsurou and Koutarou. The paintings of his old love are exhibited in museums and there are still people of his descendants. Kenma always looks after them. 

  
  


His heart no longer has a hole, but a space dedicated to the days he spent on earth - even the stupid Tsukishima is present there. He still dreams of Tetsurou and those days he wakes up with a smile on his face.

  
  


When Keiji arrives from his long journey, Kenma gives him his body and soul again. He always occupied a much larger space in his heart. Their dynamic does not change much; they go hunting together, he listens to every song that Keiji dedicates to him, they look for flowers together for his crown and Keiji always chooses the ones that Kenma gives him. He stays with Kenma as he works, and they continue having their days of doing nothing (Kenma would like to have more days like those though). Keiji is devoted to Kenma. Now he is his only lover. 

  
  


They spend their nights together demonstrating their love and by day they do the same…in a more innocent way, of course.

  
  


Kenma decides to accept the offer to live in his palace, so he takes his assistants with him. When he asks Keiji if he can hang the painting of Tetsurou in their room, Keiji answers that he has already set aside a place in the center of the room and that he took out all the other paintings so that the new one will not eclipse them. In the end, the god confesses his liking for the painting and when Kenma used to tell him about Tetsurou he listened to him with his full attention.

  
  


Keiji also begins to sing more often and, unfortunately, forces Kenma to sing with him. Every time they finish a song, the god always assures him that he is his true love. Kenma smiles every time he mentions it.

  
  


Once, he writes the name of Keiji next to him on the list in ink he made with his own blood, the paper then framed and hung at the entrance of his home. Like their names had always belonged there, next to each other.

  
  


His lover could have premonitions of the future, but he never tells Kenma what he sees in his future, until the day where they are both lying naked in their bed, resting after a long day.

  
  


"I saw me," he says as he runs his fingers through his long hair.

  
  


"That means you knew we would be together." Kenma’s head is resting on Keiji's chest, listening to his relaxing and familiar heartbeat - a peaceful and eternal sound.

  
  


"I didn't have to consult my visions to know that. I knew it from the moment you put that flower crown on my head after I behaved like an idiot."

  
  


"Yes, I did do it to shut you up." He hears a small laugh and Kenma lifts his head to see him. He doesn't smile much, so he likes to appreciate it when he does. "Did you love me from that moment?"

  
  


"I don't know. Maybe it was before. From the moment I saw you, my heart began to beat in musical notes, my soul vibrated and my body was only satisfied with your name." With his thumb, he touches Kenma's lips, and the two look into each other's eyes for a small eternity. "Sorry, it took me so long to realize. And you? When did you realize that you loved me?"

  
  


Kenma tries to remember a date or a special moment. "I don’t remember. I don't remember a moment without me not loving you." Keiji smiles at him again and Kenma leans in to gently kiss his lips. He couldn't choose anyone else to spend an eternity with. No matter what happens along the way, they will always count on each other. 

  
  


At that moment Keiji promises to light a path of sunlight only on him. Kenma can’t offer him anything other than his arrows - those are his only power. 

  
  


"Will my love be enough?" he asks his true love.

  
  


"It always will be." 

  
  


Kenma smiles involuntarily as he rests his head on Keiji's chest again, his soft caresses stopping when he falls asleep. He wonders if Tetsurou, wherever he is, is happy for Kenma as he was happy when he declared his love for Koutarou. Kenma hopes he is. 

  
  


He slowly closes his eyes and when he opens them again, surely those blue eyes full of love will be looking at his golden eyes reflecting the same feeling. He cannot wait to wake up.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is the [LINK](https://twitter.com/lolmeurp/status/1366376532420096004?s=19) for the lovely art about this fic!! Go give it some love😍
> 
>   
> My first idea was to do a Hades/Persephone Kuroken story, but I don't know when that story morphed into this... I really like the final result tho!
> 
> Also, one of my original endings was Kenma staying with Kuroo because he threatened the Gods to not give the world love ever again, which will turn it into chaos if that was the case, so they made a deal and let him stay until Kuroo dies but I couldn't write Kuroo dying dying. Sorry, I'm weak😅
> 
> Also also, this was not meant to be an Akaken story at all lol, like at the beginning they were just together because they enjoyed each other's company but as I kept writing I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


End file.
